Demon Lords
by Tristar
Summary: In the beginning the digital world was pure without chaos without pain. Then Came the Seven Demon lords. They where sealed away now they released. Will anyone have the power to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon in any of its many varied forms.**

**Author Note: Metadevimon is my own creation as far as I know more of his character traits will be revealed as the story progresses. **

The Dark ocean roared as waves crashed against the shore. Floating above the hazed shore was a tall languid figure. On his head he wore a black helmet with black metal rifts running along the top. On his back was a pair demonic wings one of which was a metallic black. His long thin arms ended with sharp metallic crimson claws in shape of hands. Running down the back of his head where cables of various colors like hair.

"MetaDevimon…" the Digimon looked up his crimson eyes looked out at the Dark ocean.

A second voice rose out of ocean. "Find our crest."

Then a third voice rose up in a roar. "Break the seals!"

The first voice once more spoke. "Find the Digidestined and destroy them…."

"Yes my lords…." Metadevimon rose into the air and flew away from Dark Ocean.

Takuya looked up the ceiling of his room. His hands rested behind his head. The light of dawn filtered through his window summer vacation had just started only two days ago. His alarm clock went off but, before it could go in long Takuya turned the alarm off. Sitting up Takuya threw off the blankets and yawned. Sitting up he ran his fingers through his hair. Takuya wasn't a morning person and looking up and seeing his father walk by he realized he wasn't alone in that fact.

Looking at his calendar he noticed a date was circled. It took him a few seconds to remember why and a few seconds latter to realize the day circled was today. For about three minutes Takuya panicked and grabbed a set of clean clothes his cell phone and his hat. As he hopped around trying to get his night clothes off he looked at the calendar and saw a time in the circle. The time in circled read 9:45 am looking at his clock he sighed.

His clock merely read 7:15 AM and after reading his cellphone clock he realized both said the same thing. "I'm taking a bath!" Yelled Takuya out in the hall. "But, I wanna!"

"Well little twerp I'm first!"

"No!"

"No Me!" Takuya glared at his little brother. Griining Takuya grabbed his little brother and gave him a noogy. "HEY STOP THAT STOP THAT."

"sure thing…" Takuya pushed Shinya away and quickly entered the bathroom with his clean clothes.

"Hey no fair!" Shinya hit the slidding door.

"Your right it wasn't." takuya slid the door open slightly sticking his grinning head out. "I'll be quick then I'll let you have the bathroom!"

"Well I wanted it first!"

Takuya sighed. "I have to be somewhere!"

"WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Takuya and Zoe sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Why YOU!" takuya tried to grab for his little brother only to have him rush past him. "HEY!"

Shinya smirked and pushed his older brother out. Shinya stuck out of his tongue and threw out Takuya's clothes.

Takuya's father Hiroaki Kanbara stood over his defeated elder son smiling. "get the better of you?"

Takuya looked up at his father and chuckled lightly in defeat. "Yeah…" Takuya gathered his clothes and stood up in his boxers. "Guess I'll change in my room…"

Takuya went to his room and changed into his normal clothes. By the time he looked at clock again saw the time as 8:38. figuring he had the time he set himself up some breakfast. He was soon joined by his father and little brother both of whom had the same thing he had Toast and cold cereal. Normally they would have had something else but, all three of Kanbara men had slept in with Mrs. Kanbara had left for work. Thankfully for Takuya his father was off that day.

Takuya looked up and saw the time on the clock had passed quickly as it was now 9:15 am. Running back to his room he grabbed his cellphone, his hat, and his goggles. Running for the door he was stopped by his father. "where are you going?"

"The park gonna meet my friends…" Takuya jogged in place waiting to be let go. "be back before lunch ok?"

"Sure…" Takuya ran out of house and looked at his cellphone as he ran. "Gotta hurry!"

J.P. approached the park walking next to Zoe. "So I was thinking…"

Zoe saw a rushing figure coming toward them. "Do you see that?"

"See what?" J.P. looked up and saw takuya coming toward them running as fast as he could. "It looks like Takuya…" The two them stopped and waited.

Takuya saw them standing and came to dead stop infront of him Panting. "Am…I…Late?"

"catch your breathe your gonna run yourself ragged."

Takuya held his knees and slowly caught his breathe.

"For once your actually early." J.P., Zoe, and takuya looked up and to the left and Saw Koji and Kouichi walking up.

"Early?" Takuya asked confused then looked at his cellphone it read 9:32.

"That's a first Takuya early." Zoe smiled commenting on Takuya's speed at coming.

"Hey guys I'm here!" They all looked and saw the youngest member of group Tommy running up. He wasn't running as quickly as Takuya had been.

"Are we going or not?" Koji walked toward the train station.

"Koji…" Kouichi sighed

Takuya stood next to Kouichi and smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Kouichi smiled and shrugged. "I try not to."

They all walked in silence for a while. They where heading to the subway station the very railway station where it all began. It wasn't long before conversations started. They made this trip every month partly hoping they could go back and partly because they new the probably would never go.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Digimon Adventure 01, 02, Tamers, Frointer, Savers(the appearance of which will be limited to AU), the card game. Oddily enough I do own MetaDevimon and if the company who produces the show creates one that means I can't sue…

"See I told you it's right here!" Demidevimon flapped his wings franticly. "Come on boss atleast say something…."

Metadevimon stood on a pillar of stone. "If I wanted to speak Demidevimon I would…."

"See that wasn't so hard!"

"if you open that mouth of yours I will take your data."

That comment shut Demidevimon up. Down below Swanmon and Elecmon looked at to digieggs with stange crests on them. High above the two digimon who watched over the smallest digimon of digital world the babies was Metadevimon who was watching them. "Sloth and Pride….Belphemon and Lucemon….in there digiegg form."

"What's so special about those two?"

"You really are a small minded Digimon."

"Come on boss you can tell me."

"If you must know they are two of demon lords."

"Demon Lords?"

"Yes the Demon lords, Seven very powerful digimon able to stand digital toe to digital toe with even the most powerful digimon, including the likes of Omnimon.

"Woah…what boss why haven't they tried to?"

"They have."

"they have?!"

"Several thousands of digital years ago the Seven demon lords stood against not only the digital sovereigns but, also the ten ancient warriors."

"Did they win?"

"Of course not if they had won Lucemon and Belphemon would be trapped in there egg forms now would they?"

Demidevimon starched his head with his wing. "Guess so…" Demidevimon again looked down. "So what'd we gonna do boss huh? Huh?"

Metadevimon looked down and saw two small digimon bounce in one case and the other run toward Swanmon and Elecmon. Around the necks of the two digimon he saw the tags and crest of Gluttony and Lust. Metadevimon grabbed the still chattering Demidevimon to shut the tennis ball up. "I need to hear…"

"Sure boss…" was all Demidevimon could muster.

Down below as the other baby digimon played Yaamon and Salamon rushed toward Elecmon and Swanmon. "Can we see! Can we see!" Yaamon bounced on the ground wanting to see the two digieggs.

"Please!" Salamon chimed in

"I'm sorry little ones but, no…" addressed Swanmon

"please please please…"

"Why don't you two get on my back." Elecmon got on all fours.

"Yea yea yea yea!" cheer Yaamon as he leaped onto Elecmon's back and started to bounce up and down happily. Salamon climbed on Elecmon's back aswell. Elecmon smiled and began to run with the two little digimon.

Swanmon looked at the to Digiegg's and sighed. "these two eggs have such a dark aroura…"

"Your right they do…" Swanmon turned her head and faced Metadevimon. "Metal darkness!" The claws on the Metadevimon's claws glowed red on his right hand. With a single stroke Swanmon became fragments of data. Reaching down he picked up the egg.

Shibuya station was crowd as always as the six children walked into the terminal. They all watched the trains as they stopped and loaded and unloaded there passengers. "Man how long has it been." Takuya leaned back against a wall.

"It hasn't been that long." Answered Koji.

"Maybe a few months…" Kouichi added.

"Still feels like it's been along time…" interjected J.P.

"I know what you mean…" Zoe sighed running her fingers through edge of her hair.

"Hey I know why don't we see if the elevator is working!" Tommy suggested.

"Do you think?" Takuya looked at his friends.

"Well they could be…" J.P. spoke up.

Several feet away leaning against a wall two other children watched them. The first one who appeared to be the older of the two was a young boy with dark muddy brown hair and dark almost storm cloud like eyes. He had on a black leather jacket with a studded belt looping through it. His pants where a black. "Look at them Zee so chummy and happy it makes me sick."

The girl standing next to him had long blonde hair had a small braid hanging from her bangs. Under her own storm cloud eyes where a pair of blue fake tear drops that made it look like she was crying. She had on a black vest over her top with black biker shorts. Printed on her top was a heart rapped in green rose vines. "There not worth it Dee."

There names where Demtri and Zennia but, they called each other Dee and Zee for short. Suddenly there cellphones chimed information them of a text messege. He took out his cellphone first his black flip phone. She pulled out her's next it was a black berry. They looked at the text messege. The messege was the same for both of them. _"Want to fight?" _Looking at each other they pressed the yes option.

"uh guys?"

"What is J.P.?" Takuya and the others looked back at J.P.

"Is it just me or are there fewer and fewer people here?"

They all looked around. "that is weird…"

"Uh huh…"

It didn't take before the entire station was empty with acception Takuya and his friends. They weren't alone in this realization, as over by the wall Dee and Zee had noticed as well.

"dee?"

"Yeah Zee I noticed…"

As they all looked around a fog bank strangely rolled in. Suddenly Koji and the others heard there cellphone's chime with a text messege. The six of them took them out one word was displayed. Suddenly the elevators all started to move unison. Kouichi was the first to yell the word on the text message. "RUN!" The Six digidestined began to run trying to get out of the fog bank as the elevators all opened and a horde Bakumon tore out of them.

"Bakumon!"

Two Bakumon spotted Dee and Zee and rushed toward the two humans. A figure appeared behind the two humans stopping the Bakumon in there tracks. "Do not fear the Bakumon…"

Dee and Zee turned around to see Phantomon floating holding his sythe. "what in the world…"

"It was I who sent you the message. Your cellphones are no longer what they used to be."

"huh?" Demtri and Zennia looked at there cellphones. The phantom digimon was right. In the place of there cell phones where a pair of D-powers. Demtri's was solid black with a purple ring around the display. Zennia's too was solid black but, the ring around the Display was yellow.

"These Bakumon will guide you to your partners…"

"Partners? I don't need any partners."

"Yeah I agree with Dee!"

"These partners will make you stronger now go…."

"what ever…" Dee and Zee went with two Bakumon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Any of animes, Any of the manga, Any of the toys, or any part of Digimon line.**

"Is it ready?" Mitsuo Yamaki clicked his golden zippo lighter open and shut. It was nervous habit of his.

"As ready as it's ever going to be." Janyu Wong was almost as nervous as Yamaki but, he was keeping his calm. As where the other monster makers.

"Then Activate it." Yamaki watched a monitor as he gave the order.

Gorou "shibumi" Mizuno smiled as he pressed a sequence of buttons on his keyboard. Unlike his fellow Monster Makers and those who worked Hypnos he wasn't nervous at all. "Beginning operation Gateway…"

Meanwhile in Digital world the Digimon Sovereigns watched at ath Digi gnomes circled round and round collecting loose data. Zhuqiaomon looked at his fellow sovereign Azulongmon. "Are really going to allow the humans to bridge our two worlds together."

Azulongmon chuckled. "the humans have more than once proven that they are not as destructive as you assumed."

"I still believe the humans cannot be trusted." Zhuqiaomon rose up on his crimson wings. "They have brought nothing but, chaos to Digital world."

"Alas the humans also created the digital world."

"What about the D-Reaper? Do you remember that creature they created that as well!"

"The humans also helped us destroy the D-Reaper if I remember correctly Zhuqiaomon."

"It doesn't matter…" growled Baihumon. "They will come"

"Aye lad's they be coming…" one of Ebonumon's heads spoke up.

A figure approached the four sovereigns in white robe. The four Sovereigns looked down at the human sized figure. The figure pulled back his hood and smiled up at the Sovereigns he was Gennai. Of all inhabitants of digital world Gennai was the most human. "Arguing sovereigns? It is very unbecoming of so great of Digimon."

"Gennai my friend what brings you here?"

"I have come with warning…"

Zhuqiaomon glared down at Gennai. "A warning of what?"

"There has been an attack on Primary village…"

"Were the infants hurt…."

Gennai let out a sad sigh. "No…but, the two guardians of primary village…where…"

"Spit it out Gennai."

"Deleted…and the two cursed digieggs and two other digimon where kidnapped."

Azulongmon was saddened and horrified. "What kind of monster would attack Primary village…"

"Metadevimon…"

"WHAT!" Baihumon growled."

"So they are making their move against us…"

"I will send my Deva's against him!"

"May I make suggestion Sovereigns?"

"Speak up laddie"

"Since the humans are building a bridge I propose we bring together the Digidestined…"

"All of them!"

"I do believe that is what he is suggesting Zhuqiaomon"

"You can't be seriously be agreeing with him Azulongmon!"

"We must discuss this with celestial Digimon."

"Your bringing those three in on this Azulongmon?"

"They have as much right to know of this new development as we do."

"Fine tell them. Just know this I don't like it one bit!" Zhuqiaomon flew off leaving the other three sovereigns and Gennai to watch him fly off.

"Will he be all right?"

"Aye Gennai he will be"

On parallel earth a rectangular building stood in the sun. It's fifty stories looming over the forest landscape. People where milling about the building in what looked like stylized military uniforms. The uniforms included white dress pants with a black stripe down the legs. The uniform top was a dark blue jacket with a patch on the right sleeve displaying the Acronym DAS. Which stood for Digital Attack Squad. Those who lived and worked in building where designated with duty of monitoring any breaches between worlds.

"Sir we're seeing a data build up on Earth DT03" DAS officer was sitting at a keyboard. A researcher with chestnut hair stood behind the officer.

"Could it just be a normal build up?"

"No sir the handler systems wouldn't have detected it if it was normal build up."

"Send in Sigmon of Pandora squad….give him Lucemon."

"But, Sir Pandora squad has been placed on probation. And Lucemon isn't complete."

"That's an order officer."

"Yes sir…"

The officer keyed up Sigmon and Lucemon. "Uh sir what Digidevice should we give Sigmon…"

"A D3 with D-Terminal should do."

"yes sir…" The officer touch a microphone. "Pandora Squad leader Sigmon report to prep zone I repeat Sigmon report to Prep zone."

Inside a solid white room there where eight bunks most of which where empty accept four. A young man looked at ceiling and ignored his called name. His ocean green eyes continued to look at florescent lights above him. The AC blowing down on him didn't bother his high and tight cut blonde hair. His DAS patch depicted a partially opened box with the word's Pandora written above it. His uniform unlike most of the other Uniforms had a black jackette instead of a blue one. He was second youngest member of his unit but, was still the leader. Strapped on his right arm was a place for digivice. "I repeat Pandora Leader Sigmon Report to the prep zone."

A chubby young man stood next to Sigmon's bunk. "Better get going or fearless leader…"

"Lay off chubby"

"Don't call me Chubby!" The portly young man was actually named Charles.

"I'll go…" Sigmon dropped on the floor his black boots hitting the floor. "I'm just not gonna like it.." He walked out the Pandora sleeping quarters and walked past groups of people toward the prep area.

Professor Kurata stood among a group of stasis tubes. In most of the tubes where Digimon. The Tubes served three purposes. The first purpose was for storage of digital life forms. The second purpose was repair of said Digital Lifeforms if there code was fragmented. And thirds and final purpose of tubes was experimentation. Sigmon walked up to Prof. Kurata who held out a D3 in one hand and D-Terminal in the other. "A D3 and a D-Terminal? Why didn't you give me a D-tector I work better with on of those."

"Oh but, you won't be becoming a Digimon this mission. You will be partnered to one."

"Partnered to one? You can't be serious!"

"Oh But, I am. I want to field test this Digimon…"

A chamber opened and Lucemon floated out. There was dazed almost empty look in his eyes. "what! A rookie level Digimon! Professor you could Atleast team me up a Champion level or even Ultimate Not some Rookie!"

"For A rookie this Digimon is quiet powerful…"

"fine…"

"The coordinates to where you'll be going are programmed into the D3 all you…"

"Yeah yeah…" He held up the D3 and aimed it to his side. "DIGIGATE OPEN!" A circlaur ring appeared.

"Come on Lucemon…" Sigmon and Lucemon entered the ring.

"Superb…"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon adventure 01, V-tamer, Adventure 02, Frontier, Savers, Tamers, any digimon royalities.

Dee and Zee sat down and listened to the snoring of the only other passenger in the car. They where a train moving down a dark tunnel. The Bakumon had escorted them down one of Elevators at Shibuya station. Dee had his hands behind his head. He had strapped his D-Arc to his belt loop. Zee was looking at the other passenger on the train. "Hey Dee?"

He looked at her. "Sup Zee?"

She pointed at the Sleeping passenger. "I think I know him."

Laying on the bench across from Dee and Zee was a young man about the same age as them. He had strawberry orange hair and had a pair of glasses hanging from his neck. He was tattered blue shirt and black pants. His left tennis shoe was untied. He twitched but, didn't wake up. On his right arm was a arm band with a small weight in it. "No way…"

Dee got up and poked the person on the bench. "wake up…"

"mmm…go away.." The person on the bench waved Dee off.

Dee sighed and smacked the person on the back of the head hard as he could. "HEY WHO HIT ME" The person on bench shot up and glared at Dee and Zee.

"Keith?"

"Demtri? Zennia?"

The three of them looked at each other. "Does this mean…"

Demtri grinned wildly. "DKZ is back together!"

Demtri hit Keith's fist who then grinned. "Punk busters ready to rumble!"

Keith sat down and grinned. "How long's it been?"

"Two years since you moved!" Demtri sat down. "So did you get that weird text messege too?"

For a moment Keith looked confused then realized something. "It say something about fighting?"

"Yeah…"

"Yep…get one of these?" Keith reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a D-Tector. The D-Tector was almost solid black with Dark brown hand grip.

"No…Me and Zee got these." Dee held up his D-Arc.

"Weird huh?" Zee interjected.

"yeah…"

"Good he's finally awake."

"Who said that!"

"I did…"

"Dee the trains talking.."

"I know Kay!"

"My name is Dark trailmon." Trailmon spoke with monotone voice that had eerie yet calming effect.

"What's going on…"

"You are destined…."

"Destined for what…" Asked Zee…

"Destined to remove the seven seals of darkness…"

"Seven what's its?" Keith asked.

"The Seven dark seals. Only by releasing them balance to Digital world will be restored…"

"Why does this fell like star wars…" Demtri asked.

"Who was rooting for Darth Maul again?"

"I was…"

"Who?"

"Nothing they're just arguing about a movie…" Zee answered. "What are the Seven Dark Seals?"

"They are what keep the demon lords in weakened state. Each of The seven demon lords has a singular seal. Wrath, Greed, Envy, Gluttony, Lust, Sloth, and Pride."

"Why would we release them?" Keith asked grabbing the glasses around his neck. Slowly he put the half rim glasses on.

"To Protect the digital world…."

"To Protect it?" Demtri sat down. "From what it sounds like releasing the Demon Lords would be a bad thing…"

"Normally it would but a much larger threat is looming far more powerful than you predecessors before you have faced."

"Our predecessors?"

"Listen now to tale of the digidestined that have came before you…".Dark Trailmon began the tale of Digi-destined who came before.

Professor Kurata sat in a room watching a series of monitors. One monitor displayed Dark Trailmon and his cars as he traveled toward the Dark ocean or as some called it the Dark Area. While Another monitor displayed Hypnos and monster makers working on there gate. While another monitor watched as Sigmon and Lucemon who looked empty made there way to the Dark Area as well. On another monitor displayed Metadevimon flying with Yaamon, Salamon, and two digieggs in his arms. The single monitor behind Professor Kurata displayed a shadowed face which loked to be covered in bat winged mask. "I hope you will not turn back on our deal…"

"Far from it Kurata you help me destroy the Digidestined from the various worlds and I will help you commit your genocide and creating a new world order."

"Good I don't want any doubts in this…"

"Feel assured I have none…"

"good…" One by one the numerous monitor disappeared leaving Professor Kurata in a large room surrounded by ten tubes. "Soon Royal Knights you will be revived and destruction of all the digital world will be brought to fruition!"

Kari looked around she was standing on a cliff over looking a battle. It wasn't a normal battle it was a slaughter. Down below she saw her brother, her friends, and several others fighting in free for all battle. She saw Angemon and Devimon clashing once more though she had never seen it herself. She saw Imperdrimon fighter mode fighting Daemon. She several other Digimon and some humans fighting side by side against other Digimon. She knew something was wrong with this battle. It just didn't feel right to her. Saw Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon digivole together to become Omnimon and fight the dark masters once more.

Kari looked up and saw ten pillars towering over her and the battle below. Standing atop those pillars she saw ten digimon. Two of which she recognized. The leader of ten was another Omnimon, and standing atop another pillar was Magnamon. Some how she knew that who ever won the battle below would also loose. As the Ten digimon would descend and destroy the victors. Looking behind the ten digimon where a large number of what looked like humans but, something was off about them. Leading this group of humans was a massive shadow that covered everything. Kari once again looked down at the Battle. She wanted to scream she wanted to tell them to stop she wanted to tell them if they continued to fight they would all be destroyed. It was no use the harder she tried the smaller her voice seemed.

"KARI KARI WAKE UP!" Kari's eyes shot open and she screamed one word.

"STOP!"

Tai put his hand over his sisters mouth. "Kari it's ok you where having a nightmare…."

"Tai…it seemed so real…You, Ken, Davis, T.K., Yolie, Matt, everyone….you where all fighting this huge battle…"

"Kari it was just a nightmare…"

"Tai it seemed so real…" Kari began to sob into her big brothers shoulder.

"It's ok…" Tai rubbed his sisters head. "Lay down get some sleep…"

"Al…alright…" Kari sniffled and laid back down.

Tai stood up off the bed and went to his own room. Before he left though he did something he hadn't had to do in years in put, in a night light. Tai laid down in his bed and put his hands behind his head. "Same dream…Could it be some kind of warning?" Tai thought for a moment before rolling over. "Couldn't be…could it?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ahem…I don't own Digimon, in any of its forms. Just thought I might cover that.**

"There still chasing us!" yelled Zoe.

"Hey guys where going in circles!" J.P. yelled as they tried to run from Bakumon infesting Shibuya station.

Takuya had realized both facts before hand. "OK GUYS SPLIT UP!"

Kouichi and Zoe ran down the steps. Tommy and J.P. jumped the terminal guard rails Leaving Koji and Takuya running in a straight line toward what looked like the exit. "The Exit is just up ahead!"

"I see it!" As the two of them approached the light there was blinding flash.

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

"Takato wake up…" Guilmon nudged the sleeping Takato with his muzzle.

Takato yawned and rolled over. "Five more minutes mom…"

Guilmon rocked takato with his paws. "Wake up Takato!"

"Give it up Guilomon he doesn't want hear any good news…" Henry Wong shrugged Terriermon was sitting on his shoulders.

Takato shot up almost immediately. "Good NEWS?!" Henry and Terriermon almost couldn't hold in chuckle but, they manged to hold in but, couldn't help but, smirk. Takato took a moment to realize what they where smiling about. "HEY DON'T LAUGH IT WAS THE ONLY CLEAN PAIR OF PAJAMA'S I HAD!" Takato was in a pair of pajama's with pink bunny print on it.

Henry coughed regaining his composer. "Well…Me and Terriermon just got news from my dad…" Terriermon piped up. "Henry's dad created a stable door way to digital world." Henry looked at Terriermon and sighed."

"REALLY!"

"Yep."

"It's stable as far as he knows…"

Takato grinned widely and jumped out of bed. "Just let me get dressed and be down in a couple minutes"

"Alright…" Henry walked down the steps and waved at Mr. And Mrs. Matsuki. "Takato will be down in few minutes Mr. Matsuki"

"That's good…"

Upstairs Takato and Guilmon jumped up and down. "He did it He did it he did it…"

Guilmon stopped jumping up and down trying to remember why they where so happy. "Takatomon why are we jumping…"

This caused Takato to stop and think himself. He then smiled remembering. "Because Henry's dad created a stable door!" The two of them cheered "Wait I've got to get dressed!"

Down Stairs Henry looked at Terriermon "five minutes…"

"No seven…"

"Alright six minutes. In six minutes Takato will be down those steps looking horrible."

"I can agree…" The Tamer and his partner looked up at the steps. Henry glanced at his D-Arc. "Two minutes left…"

Terriermon looked down at the D-Arc as well. As the last few seconds came down they both began to count down. "seven…six…five…" Takato ran down the steps fully dressed. "Four…three..two…" Both the Tamer and Digimon looked up at Guilomon and Takato came to stop infront of them. "One…"

"One whats that mean?"

"Me and Terriermon where trying to guess how long it would take you to get down here."

"HEY!"

"Lets get going." Terriermon leaped off Henry's shoulder and sat On Guilmon's head.

"Where are going?" Asked Guilmon.

"I'll be back soon mom, Dad!" Takato announced, as he smelt fresh bread being made.

"We're going to Hypnos building."

"HYPNOS!"

"Don't worry Takato My Dads there and he said everything would be alright…"

Without warning only a few blocks away a thick fog appeared. Takato and Henry's D-Arc started to beep. The two tamers nodded at eachother and looked at the D-Arc. "Something Bio-emerging!" The two tamers and there digimon ran toward the fog bank. Inside the fog bank two figures fell through. The two of them where suddenly surrounded in fractical code in the shape of Digiegg.

As the to digieggs hit the ground the fractical code disappeared. Revealing Flamemon and Strabimon. Takato and Henry arrived on seen and aimed there D-Arc's at the two Digimon

**-Flamemon-**

**Vaccine**

**Rookie**

**Human Beast Digimon**

**-Strabimon-**

**Vaccine**

**Rookie**

**Human beast Digimon**

Strabimon stood up and rubbed his head first. "Takuya what happened…"

Flamemon stood up and rubbed his head aswell. Looking at his hands he came to realize something. "Uh Koji…"

Koji looked at Takuya and was shocked at what he saw. "TAKUYA YOUR!"

"A Digimon I know might wanna look at yourself…"

Strabimon looked at himself. "I'M A DIGIMON!"

"We'll that's normal for us isn't it…" Takuya chuckled lightly trying to better the mood.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Takato faced the two digimon.

Takuya wave his arms. "We're not here to fight!"

"Then why are you here?" Henry questioned.

"Well you see uh…" Takato rubbed his head trying to think of a good explanation.

"We where being chased around by a bunch of Bakumon." Strabimon answered.

"Bakumon?" takato looked confused

"Ghost type Digimon"

"I knew that…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Not even some the cards (I used to own Myotismon card then I lost it)**

Sleep didn't come easy for Demtri. Everything Dark Trailmon had told him rattled in his brain. When sleep finally came he began to dream. Rain poured down it was only four years earlier. Demtri was standing under umbrella with his older brother. The scene played out like a black and white movie. Across from his and his older brother was Zennia with her mother and father and next to them where Keith and his parents. Demtri and his big brother where standing at the end of a pair of twin casket's roughly eight feet long and two feet wide. Demtri's brother said something but, Demtri didn't hear him. Child fellware was there and separated the two brothers in two vehicles. Demtri was lucky enough to stay in his home town his brother wasn't so lucky.

The scene changed to that Demtri standing with his foster father. Demtri wore dark clothes that covered his entire body hiding the beatings he received. Keith's parents and Demtri's foster father where talking. It would be that day the Keith moved away because they had gotten a job offer in Hong Kong.

The Scene changed again to that of a black ocean with dark grey beach. Demtri didn't recognize either one but, some how knew the name of area. It was the Dark Ocean. Looking around he saw Zennia, and Keith along with four other people he didn't recognized. Standing either behind or beside the six of them where creatures he had never seen before but, some how he knew the names. Bargomon, Daemon, Levaimon, Lucemon chaos mode, towering over Keith was Belthemon, Sitting beside Zennia was Lilithmon. Demtri suddenly got the feeling of something standing over him. Looking behind him he saw what looked like a Biker and he knew it's name Beelzemon. Looking out at the ocean again he a figure a human figure. Behind this human was creature that seemed to radiate power. Then a name came Demtri's mind GranDracomon.

"We have arrived…" Those words forced Demtri out of his sleep. Dark Trailmon came to a stop his carriages came open letting Dee, Zee, and Kay, out in a cloud of steam. "The dark ocean…"

"Kinda empty isn't it…" Kay commented

Zee looked around. "Yeah…but…"

"Almost like home…" Finished Dee for her. Keith and Zennia nodded.

"I am glad you three feel that way…" A voice rose up from ocean. A shadowy image appeared. Demtri suddenly recognized it the image was that of Daemon. As Demtri looked at the image he realized it was somehow incomplete missing pieces.

"I know you…"

"My name is Daemon…I am the demon lord of Wrath…"

"what is this place…" Keith asked.

"This is the Dark Ocean…A prison as well as a safe haven…"

"A prison?" Zennia asked with look confusion.

"Yes…Long ago when Digital world was new…We seven Demon lords where sealed away…with what power we had we shaped our prison in a haven for virus digimon to grow strong…"

"why are we here?"

"Because dear Keith your three are connected to the dark ocean…"

"What a second how…did you know my name…"

"Because my friend…You are one of Demon lords…As are you two…" Daemon's eyes seemed to pierce inside Demtri. He couldn't speak his mind was jumbled with questions.

"How…How…" Zennia seemed like she was about to have panic attack.

"Calm yourselves."

Demtri had heard enough. "HOW ARE WE SPOSED TO BE CALM WHEN WE WHERE DRAGGED TO MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!"

"Now Demtri did you not go willingly with Bakumon? Did not your hunger for something new guide you here?" Daemon looked at Zennia. "Did not your Desire for something new to create a path?" He then Looked at Keith. "Did not your willingness to follow put you to rest?" Daemon looked into the Dark Forest over hanging over the ocean. "Did not your will to show you where better strengthen you?"

A figure moved out of hiding. Demtri recognized him as one of people from his dream. "How did…you know…"

"I sensed your presence hidden in the forest….I sensed the hollowed shell that was once the proud Lucemon…"

A large black figure landed softly on one of Black Trailmon's carriages. The four of them looked up and saw Metadevimon cradling something in his hands. "Lord Daemon I have returned with four of the seals."

"Release them…"

Metadevimon's fingers opened. A In-Training digimon rolled on the ground. "THAT HURT! THAT HURT!" Yaamon bounced up and down.

Zennia walked up to and leaned down next to a puppy digimon. The two of them looked at eachother. "Hello I'm Salamon"

"I'm Zennia…My friends call me Zee for short…"

"Can I call you Zee?"

Zennia smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Salamon yipped in joy and leaped into Zennia's arms. Both giggled in joy as though they had found something they never knew they lost.

Yaamon looked up at Demtri in mischievous grin which demtri returned in kind. "You're a puff ball of tricks…"

"HEY THAT'S NOT NICE!" Yaamon bounced up and down.

"I know…" Demtri scooped up Yaamon midbounce and grinned. "Who ever accused me of being nice!"

"Not ME! NOT ME!" Yaamon exclaimed happily

The digiegg of pride rolled to Sigmon's feet. "what's this…"

"It is the digi armor of pride…" answered Daemon.

Sigmon leaned down and touched the almost immediately the egg disappeared. "What the…" Life returned to Lucemon's eyes. Turnning upward in a rage he looked eyes with something. "GRAND CROSS!" A group of planets in form a cross ripped threw the trees hitting an Angemon that had been acting as a pair of eyes and ears.

"It seems your temper hasn't left you Lucemon…"

"Revenge…"

"will be served unto you Lucemon for now wait…"

"I will not wait!" Lucemon almost flew off only to lock eyes with Sigmon. Lucemon got a slight smile. "I will wait then…"

Keith leaned down next to digiegg of sloth and yawned. "When's this gonna hatch.." Keith touched the egg and back off as it began to crack and glow. The fragments of the egg gave way revealing a portion of spirit of Sloth. The D-Terminal began to glow. Keith picked it up and scanned the fractal code.

"So what now…" Demtri looked at Daemon with Yaamon sitting on his shoulder.

Daemon raised his hand and pointed westward. "Go…release the remaining power of Demon Lords!"

A powerful blast of wind picked up the four humans, and three digimon and hurled them away. Daemon looked at Metadevimon and Dark Trailmon. "protect them…"

"Yes lord Daemon" both Digimon answer before disappearing in shadow.

"will they release us?"

"Yes brethen they shall and we will reap our vengence on the digital world…"

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

two humans crashed in a lush digital jungle. They where identical right down to the clothing they wore the only thing that separated them was there gender. They where identical twins. There names where Nami Mishini and Tasai Mishini. There wore black toboggans with grey vests and short sleeve shirts light blue and light purple respectively with there names written on the left sleeve. There hair was a light ember color and they both had dark brown eyes

High above them hanging upside down from a tree was slightly older human. "NAMI! TASAI! HELP! PLEASE!" He was in simaluar vest as Nami and Tasai put unlike the two of them he had on sleeveless red shirt. His hair was a raven black and he had light blue eyes. His name was Josh coalstone.

"Sure!" Both twin said at once trying to climb that tree. The twins soon slid down the tree. "To slippery!"

"Hold on human…" A semi femnine voice spoke out. Though it sounded female it had a slight masculine quality to it. "Power Paw!" A digimon heavily resembling a Renamon leeped from another tree top and sliced the branch Josh was hanging from. As he fell Renamon caught him and put him on the ground safely.

**-DarkRenamon-**

**Virus**

**Rookie**

**Fox spirit digimon**

Darkrenamon was the polar oppisite of Renamon in color though the paws where the same white.

"Did you catch him Darkrenamon?" A Betamon slipped out of the bushes.

**-Betamon-**

**Virus**

**Rookie**

**Amphibian digimon**

"yes Betamon I did…"

"That's good…"

Tasai looked at Betamon and smiled. "Hello My name is Tasai!"

"Nice to meet you!" Betamon offered his fin which Tasai shook.

Nami looked at Darkrenamon. "Hi there I'm Nami!"

Darkrenamon nodded in acknoweledgement but, didn't offer much else.

"RUN!" Candlemon leaped out a lush thicket.

"What did you do this time Candlemon?" Darkrenamon asked crossing it's arms.

Candlemon stoped and quickly shook Josh's hand then looked at Darkrenamon "I set a Kuwagamon's bottom on fire…"

"You idiot!"

"I couldn't help it I was trying to nap!"

Up above Kuwagamon roared. "CANDLEMON!"

"He's going to kill me!" Candlemon went behind Josh.

"What are standing behind me for!"

"SHUT UP AND RUN!" Yelled Darkrenamon who scooped up Nami and leaped up into the tree tops.

"NAMI!" Tasai yelled for his twin sister.

"Don't worry Tasai Darkrenamon will protect her…" Betamon reassured. Kuwagamon roared as he came down. "Us on the other hand!" The two humans and two digimon ran as fast as they could.

As they ran they came to cliff over looking more lush digital jungle. Dark Renamon leaped down from Tree tops joining the four of them. Nami clung tightly to Darkrenamon. Betamon looked down first. "DEAD END!"

"Don't say Dead!" Candlemon persisted.

"What's going on!" Josh asked.

"Kuwagamon is mean on a good day! And this isn't a good day!" Candlemon answered.

"CANDLEMON! I will crush!" Kuwagamon burst from jungle. Kuwagamon swung his arms knocking the six of them off the edge.

"No I can't loose…" Darkrenamon groaned. Suddenly Nami's digivice burst to life.

**-Darkrenamon digivolve to Youkomon-**

**Data**

**Champion**

**Bewitching Beast Digimon**

Youkomon leaped off the side of the cliff and open by one collected Betamon, Candlemon, Nami, Tasai, and Josh. Lundging into the greenery bellow they ended up inside a hidden cave.

As candlemon opened his eyes he Saw Youkomon standing over him and the others. "Darkrenamon?"

"Yes…"

"You Digivolved!"

"Yes…I don't know how…" Youkomon hunched down and dedigivolved into Darkrenamon.

"Could these have anything to do with it." Josh held out a silver digivice.

"Hey I have one of those." Nami declared holding one out aswell.

"Me too!" Tasai held his out as well.

Candlemon held Joshes hand examining the device. At the Same time Betamon poked the one in Tasai hand. DarkRenamon touched the one in Nami's hand. The three Digivices burst to life in brillant show of light. Elsewhere not to far away, Sigmon, Keith, Demtri, Zennia's digivice all burst to life as well.

In the Dark ocean seven pillars of light rose up. The first of the three seals had been released it was now time to bring the seven humans and six digimon together.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Authors note:** The first trials are about to begin I just wondering which on to start with. If anyone has any Ideas please submit it in your review so have a nice day or evening depending on what time you reading this...OC Tamers wanted some of them will be used as Enemies others as Allies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. their I said it! (Did I just use the wrong there?)**

Deep at the very center of Dark Ocean there is place where even the strongest viral Digimon dare not enter. For those who have entered have never returned. It is a place of Judgment a place of Trial. This place is known as Anubismon's castle. It is in this place he judges, the strong, the weak, the brave, the cowardly, the smart, and the foolish. Known where above him many where below him. He was Judge, Jury, and in some cases executioner. It was he who sentenced the Demon Lords. It was he who was allowing there escape.

Before him stood the one who had original watched over the Demon lords and even now continued to watch over them. Grandracmon was the beings name he was one of two sovereigns of the dark ocean. The second sovereign rested while the first watched and vice versa. "High Lord Anubismon please allow the Demon Lords to continue to be…"

"I shall for a dark force far more evil than the Demon Lord's over shadow's us."

"I felt its presence…"

"Soon the other Sovereigns will sense its presence as well. It will take its time and allow us to turn on each other using you're chosen against there's to destroy each other while it manipulates the Royal Knights…"

"Lord Anubismon shall I warn my chosen…"

"You already have…"

GranDracmon smirked. "So you sensed the other human…"

"Yes Grandracmon you may hide him from you fellow Sovereigns but, I am not blind…"

"I shall now leave you great Anubismon to your duty…" Grandracmon left in ribbons of Fractal code.

"He was playing me…" Anubismon spoke to himself. "I shall let him play his games…But, once the threat reveals it's true face I will end your petty little power games.

**xXx**

"This fog it's so…creepy…" Zoe commented as she and Kouichi walked around in it.

Kouichi felt some how familiar with the place they where in. "Zoe I know where we are!"

The fog slowly began to clear away. "this is where Cherubimon first brought my spirit into the digital world!"

Slowly the fog around them began to lift. Light filtered through grand arc's. Above them was the aura of a rose. "It's…." Zoe began only to be interrupted by a very fimilaur voice. "Kouichi, Zoe you have returned." Looking up they saw a smiling Cherubimon in purified state. "Though seeing you to again brings joy to me I have just learned something very disturbing…"

"What is it Cherubimon?"

Cherubimon closed his eyes. "It seems Lucemon has returned once more from his prison…"

"How is that possible we defeated him and scanned his Fractal code and legendary warriors finished him!" Zoe added.

"I do not know Zoe." Cherubimon looked up thoughtfully. "Kouichi?"

"Yes?"

Cherubimon looked down and picked them both up. "I need your cellphones for amoment."

"Yes of course." Kouichi took his cellphone then looked at Zoe who nodded and took out hers. They let there cell phones go. Cherubimon looked at the Cellphones and let his aurora surround the phones. The phones soon turned into D-Tectors but, something was different the two D-Tectors looked like in shape the D-Tectors Koji and Takuya used to perform Fusion Evolution.

"That should do it. You both should now be able to perform Fusion Evolution."

"Cherubimon…if you don't mind me asking I thought the Legendary warriors spirits left." Zoe inquired.

"The legendary warriors can never really leave you nor can your truly leave them as you are inter connected with them as much as they are with you. Though in your world they cannot manifest a piece of them lives on within in you…" Placing the two humans down Cherubimon smiled again.

"It was good seeing you again Cherubimon."

"You as well Kouichi." Cherubimon looked up and watched the doors to his domain open. Ophanimon and Seraphimon stood in the door way. Cherubimon was about great them when he saw the looks of pain in there faces. Before his eyes both fell down. Standing behind the fallen celestial digimon was another digimon who looked near identical to Blackwargreymon. But, in place of Blackwargreymon's silver helm and silver dragon cutters was white versions of both. "I am Chaosblackwargreymon."

**-Choasblackwargreymon-**

**Vaccine**

**Mega**

**Dragon man Digimon**

"I have come to capture you Cherubimon"

"Cherubimon let us help!"

"No!" Cherubimon quickly picked up the children.

"But, really we can help!"

:I'm sorry my friends but, you must go!" With great force Cherubimon hurled the two of them in orbs of light out of his terminal.

"That wasn't very wise of you Cherubimon…"

Cherubimon turned and face Chaosblackwargreymon. "Though I may Fall they will defeat you…and the demon lords…"

"Fool do you really think I work the Demon lords?"

Shock filled Cherubimon's eyes at the realization. "Dragon driver!" Without more than seconds warning Chaosblackwargreymon attack Cherubimon.

**xXx**

"hey Matt can I barrow you government book?" Tai asked as he stopped at his locker, which was located, nears Matt's own locker.

Matt looked at his long time friend and pulled out the government book. "I thought you hated government."

"I do, Doesn't mean I don't have to take the class!" Tai complained running his fingers through his hair. Matt laughed and handed the book to Tai. "You coming to my concert Saturday."

"Of course." Tai leaned against his locker. "Two more days till summer Break…"

"So how are things?" Matt closed his locker.

"Kari had that nightmare again…"

Matt sighed. "another nightmare…" Matt looked up and shook his head. "Your having nightmares' too?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"So have I…"

"So I'm not only one." Izzy walked up to his two friends holding his school bags.

"You too Izzy…" Tai stopped leaning against the lockers. "Geez….are we all having Nightmares."

"Apparently so…" Izzy looked at Matt with questioning look.

"Yeah T.K. too."

"This is most trouble some. I received an E-Mail from Mimi and she's been complaining about Nightmare's also. That Nightmare's all seem to have one thing in common ten pillars all resting in the digital world with ten digimon atop them."

"You three too?" Sora walked up to the boys looking very tired as though she hadn't got much sleep.

"Hey Sora…" Tai waved trying to be cheery.

"I suspect all the original Digidestined have been having nightmare's."

"Not just us Izzy but, T.K. said Davis and Ken have been falling asleep during games…" Matt added. "It's gotten so bad the two of them have been benched for most of their games."

"I noticed as I rather enjoy watching there Soccer games." The four digidestined and turned and a young man with brown hair. Though he was in brown suit and tie they immediately recognized him and announced his name together. "GENNAI"

"Not so loud I'm not hard of hearing."

"What are you doing in real world Gennai?" Izzy inquired.

"For that matter why are dressed like a teacher!" Tai yelled.

"Which Gennai are you?" Sora asked.

"And why have we been having Nightmares?" added

Gennai put up his hands. "Slow down, Slow down, I'll answer your questions most likely not in the order you asked them." Gennai coughed into his hands. "Actaully I am a Gennai who never returned to digital world. Before you ask there are a few of us wondering around in your world monitoring you. And to answer you question Tai Technically I am a teacher here. I got hired as the Home Ed. Teacher."

"As in cooking cleaning, and sowing! That just opens up a hole another set of questions!"

"Calm down Tai." Sora said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Sora's right calm down…" Matt said also putting his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Before you ask Tai yes I do have taste buds and I am very good at Needle point. A few hundred digital years is a lot of time to sit around and do nothing. And before you ask Izzy I'm talking about the time before this worlds time and digital worlds time synced."

"Oh I see…"

"Sorry guys guess my lack of sleep is getting to me…"

"Ahem…now as to what I'm doing right at the present time I speaking with you four. Now as too your nightmare's please describe them to me…"

Izzy began to tell off his nightmare. He was once again in Digital world exploring regions he had never been to before with Tentomon. Then a thick darkness surrounded them and they where attacked by a horde of Kuwagamon. Tentomon digivoled to champion then ultimate form and beat back the first wave only to get attacked by more from under ground. It was soon over whelming for the two of them as they where over run. Up above Izzy spotted ten pillars standing, with ten Digimon one standing on each pillar. As the Kuwagamon became to many everything went black and all Izzy could see was a giant creature almost demonic leaping down at him and Kuwagamon horde.

"You where alittle vague on the details about the ten but, the one the last digimon you saw…seems…So I was Right…"

"About what Gennai?"

"I'll explane in a little bit, Izzy that creature you described was a digimon…"

"As I suspected…"

"But, Not just any Digimon…It was Belphemon…"

"Who?"

"Belphemon is one of the seven demon lords more specifically the demon lord of Sloth."

"Demon what's its?" Tai interjected.

"I'll in more detail latter.." Gennai looked at the clock on the wall. "I have to be somewhere so do you four now get to class!"

Tai, Matt, Izzy, and Sora all looked at the clock and realized that they would be late if they didn't hurry. "Meet me in park after classes tell Kari and T.K. to tell Davis and the others the same." Gennai yelled after them. Gennai sighed and shook his head. Then he sensed something that something was digital fog. "Tommy and J.P. on this earth?" Gennai left the school and reached the fog.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**if you all didn't notice this chapter focus's mainly on the regular digidestined don't worry next few chapters are going to focus on my characters and there Digimon partners. For everyone's information yes Keith does has a partner he's just inside the D-tector Keith has. **

**Since I'm listing hears alist of who has what.**

**Zennia/D-Arc, Demtri/D-arc, Keith/D-tector, Sigmon/D-3, Josh, Nami, Tasai all have original digivices**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. And if anybody says I do sock them! I mean litterally find a sock and feed it to them...try and make sure it's clean though...**

Davis yawned as he walked up to group. His shoulders where slumped and his eyes where droopy. His wheren't the only eyes that where drooping as Yolie and Cody also looked like they could use a good nights rest. The one who seemed to be in worst sleepless condition was Ken. He like Davis looked like he was about to fall over. Unlike Davis though Ken actually did a good job of hiding it. Davis looked up and saw Tai, Sora, Matt, T.K., Izzy, and Kari they all looked tired but, tried to hide it. "you guys too?" Davis asked.

"Yeah.." Tai said. The late afternoon sun beat down on them.

"GAH!" Davis grabbed his hair. "I WISH THESE STUPID NIGHTMARE"S WOULD STOP!" Raored Davis.

Tai looked at Davis and nodded in agreement.

"Your going to pull your hair out Davis."

"Just let him he'll look better bald…"

Davis got in Yolie's face pointing at her before sighing and backing off.

"I no the nightmare's and lack of sleep are getting to us but, we need to keep our calm." Tai said separating Yolie and Davis.

"I may not be able to help with Nightmare's…" Gennai walked toward them followed by two other people. One of them was in white T-shirt and yellow shorts he looked about the same age as Cody 14. The second looked alittle older than that around 16. He was in blue overalls. "But, first I'd like to introduce some friends." Gennai looked at young black headed boy. "This is Tommy, and his friend overthere is J.P." The two of them waved. Both looked nervous. "Let's just say they helped save the Digital world…"

"So you Digidestined?" Tai held out his hand and Davis held his out his as well.

"well sorta…you could say that…" J.P. Rubbed his hand on the back of his head and used the other one to shake Tai and Davis's hands.

"Now don't be modest taking on two of royal knights and going toe to toe with Lucemon isn't an easy task." Gennai announced.

Sora walked up and bowed politely. "My name is Sora Takenouchi"

Matt introduced himself. "Yamato Ishida most people just call me Matt."

"I'm Davis Motomiya!"

Gennai remembered something reached into one of his pockets. "That reminds me…Davis…" Gennai pulled out a card. "Heres that Noodle Recipe that you asked for."

Davis grinned and took the card. "Thanks Gennai!"

Izzy sighed and introduced himself. "My name is Koushiro Izumi you can just call me Izzy for short."

Yolei pointed at herself. "I'm Yolei Inoue!"

"My name is Ken Ichijouji"

"I'm Takeru Takaishi most people just call me T.K. for short"

The rest of the group introduced themselves while highabove them two figures watched. Gennai noticed them and ID'd them quickly as Ryo Akimyama and Cyberdramon. The two figures where stairing at the group who where quickly trading stories. Gennai looked up at the Tamer and his partner. Gennai wanted to say something but, kind Ryo was gone, As was the silent but, dutiful Ryo all that seemed to be left was empty shell. Gennai wanted to apologize to boy but, knew it was to late.

Ryo looked down at the group and saw Gennai looking up at them. The radio in Ryo's ear buzzed. "have you found them."

"I have…"

"good now…Ryo Remember everything they've done to you…Remember how they used you. Remember that it was there fault you friend Ken was Ill and remember it was there fault that he became The Digimon Emperor. Remember they are below you…" the dark voice echo'd in his ear.

"but Ken…looks…so happy and he has friends…"

"Don't be a fool Ryo they've forgotten about you and they have forgotten what you've done for them."

"I'm on my way back…."

Down below Gennai watched Ryo Leave. "So…there are more forces at work then the Demon Lords…"

**xXx**

Demtri, Zennia, Keith, And sigmon walked down the dark cave illuminated by a ball of light produced by Lucemon. "I can since the other lords near…."

Yaamon and Salamon both nodded as they could feel it too. Oddily enough the four humans also felt the presence.

Sigmon annoyed with fact he had travel with the group spoke up. "I was ordered to destroy or capture any random eliments within the digital world now here I am traveling with three misfits, two of them partnered with weak digimon and a third digimon I'm forced to partner with who seems to have power."

"Then why do keep following us?" Lucemon inquired.

"Simple because I'm tired of being told to do this and do that! All for what? So a bunch of researchers can contain and study Digimon?"

"Is that all?"

"No it's not all! I don't want to be treated like so young pup who doesn't know what he's doing. I've had the same if not more training then my former teammates. I even got promoted to leader of my squad. Mind you I was only promoted to leader because our illustrious former leader decided to cause chaos in digital world. Sure he was one who trained me personally. Heck he was best squad leader of any of units. He just wanted more and more. He even resented me because I was youngest DAS agent they had and he trained me that way!"

"Whose the DAS?" Keith questioned.

"It stands for Digital Attack Sqaud. Great name huh? On our earth we discovered the digital world pretty quick. Mind you on all Earth's time moves at the same speed. Unlike in Digital world where in one area one hour can equal a year! The DAS was astablished roughly in 1979 to police the digital world. At the time we weren't aware of other Earth's. That little fact was discovered by a one Prof Kurata current head DAS. "

"the way I see human is that your stuck with me as much I am stuck with and until we find a way to break our little bound we will be forced to work together."

Up ahead of them another light approached this one produced by a Candlemon leading two other Digimon and three humans. "hi there nice to meet you!" Candlemon said as he stopped in front of there group. "I'm candlemon and this is my partner Josh!"

"hi…"

"Hi…" Demtri responded. Suddenly the D-Arc on Demtri's side burst to life sending out a bright light.

Yaamon Digivolve to Impmon 

"Why'd I digivolve…" Impmon looked at himself but, the others shook there heads or simply shrugged.

Suddenly the wall next to them formed a symbol or more accurately a ring. Inside the ring it read. Level 666 System: Lucifer Code: Pride. Seeing this Lucemon put his hand on the wall as did his partner Sigmon. Suddenly another ring appeared next to the one they where touching this one said Level 666 System: Satan Code: Wrath. Candlemon looked at Josh. "I'm gonna touch it." "go right ahead I'll join you…" The digimon and his partner touched the wall.

A third ring formed this one reading Level 666 system: Beelzebub Code: Gluttony. Demtri looked at Impmon. "Guess that us…" "yeah…" the two of them touched the ring.

A fourth ring formed reading Level 666 System: Asmodeus Code: Lust. "You think that's us Salamon?" Zennia looked down at her partner. "I guess so…" The digimon lifted her paw and placed it within the ring joined by her human partner.

A fifth ring appeared with the words. Level 666 System: Leviathan Code: Envy. Tasai looked at Betamon. "I don't think I'm Envious…" Betamon shrugged and two them touched the icon.

The Sixth seal appeared with the iconic words. Level 666 System: Belphegor Code: Sloth. "I suppose I'm going it alone…" Keith touched the Seal.

The final and seventh appear it read in clear bright letters. Level 666 System: Mamon Code: Greedy. "Brother am I greedy?" Darkrenamon sighed and put Nami's hand on the seal along with his own.

As all seven seals where touched a bright light filled the cave and they where gone. A computerized voice spoke. "Primary trails beginning pleases stand by…"

Metadevimon stopped infront of now opens seals. "So the first trial has begun…"

Baronmon approached. "and they shall pass it. I can feel it…"

"Can chronicler can you truly feel it?"

"Yes. As I knew those who had spirit of Legendary warriors would succeed so to shall they."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author note: Don't worry folks Ryo won't stay on the side of evil. Once the various digidestined get together he'll be back on the side of good. One more thing this is a double update on this story. **


	9. Trial of Pride

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon...Or the base line plot for that matter it's been used so many times...**

**Author note: Today was double update so please go back and read the previous chapter.**

Grandracmon smiled not hiding his fangs. His was large area consisting of circle of fractal code. The Fractal code was quiet stable to stand on perfect for what he was doing. "Each of you where chosen to protect the lords till they return to full strength."

A human was standing below Grandracmon. He looked to be around his late teens. On his side was a D-Arc that solid red with a black ring. "This includes the human partners." The human spoke up.

"You are truly a unique group of digimon. Some of you are Virus…" A beam of light illuminated a Datamon and Cherrymon. "Some of you are Data…" the pillar of light appeared once more illuminated a Doumon, Divermon, Crescemon. "The rest of you are Vaccine…" The final two pillars illuminated Angewomon, and Flaremon. "You seven are far more aware of danger to our world if Daemon truly goes through with his vengence. They must realize that there is a threat greater than there need for vengeance." The seven Digimon nodded having put aside there fighting to guide the demon lords.

The human spoke again. "Among them is my brother Demtri…he must not become aware of me…"

Grandracmon spoke again. "now I must speak with each of you individually…."

**xXx**

Sigmon pushed aside a branch as he proceeded past a tree. He and Lucemon where in thick forest. The roots of trees where huge and mixed with branches of the trees to point where they couldn't tell what was a branch and what was a root. Ducking under the branch he let it swing back and smack Lucemon in the face. Lucemon growled at he held his face. "Stupid Human! Had I not a need for your strength I would seek vengeance myself!"

"Shut up angel boy!" Sigmon yelled back at Lucemon. "If I wanted a partner that talked to much I would have stayed with my unit!"

"So human you where with a military?"

"In a word? Yes"

"then you just as worthless as those royal knights…"

"You mean Dynasmon and Crusadermon?"

"you know them?"

"We collected there data. My unit anyway…" Sigmon sighed.

"Something tells me that there's a story there…" Lucemon smirked his curiosity having been peeked.

"Your right there is and it's none of your business."

"Since we seem to have plenty of time why don't you tell me it."

"Well you don't need to know…"

"Such pride…it doesn't allow you to talk about you past recent or not does it?"

"You right it doesn't so shut up." Sigmon leaped onto a root with Lucemon floating behind him. "Does this place ever end!"

"I suspect as long as we continue to argue it will."

"Well then it's going to be the never ending story all over again….I HATED THAT MOVIE!" Lucemon raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Don't ask…"

"Trust me human I won't…"

Sigmon jumped onto another root and swung his arms in a circle regaining his balance. "These roots are getting slippery…"

"How very astute of you human…"

"STOP CALLING ME HUMAN I HAVE A NAME!"

"Then tell it to me…"

"Sigmon Havic. Most people used to call lord chaos."

"Why did they call you that?"

"Because my cousin."

"Your cousin?"

"Yes he was leader of my unit and trained me. We where the best unit out there, Their where eight of us all together .Atleast originally there where eight…My Cousin took us into digital world on data sampling mission…sounded simple enough go in take data samples from various digimon get out. At the time I was the youngest in our organization no older than those two kids we saw earlier. It was my job to watch out for high level digimon. Champion and higher. My cousin came up behind me and knocked me out. What happened next I learned from reports. Two of my team mates that had been Bio-hybrid's where killed. And the rest of team was placed on suspencion. My cousin didn't take any of the blame. Saying that it was my fault that I should have been doing my job. I knew better but, still took part of the blow to our unit. That wasn't the end of it though now that there were only six of us left. "

"So there is more…"

"yeah there's more. But, first…" Sigmon leaped from a root onto a branch then leaped down onto a stump.

Lucemon followed floating through the trees toward the stump. Sigmon unbuttoned his uniform jacket having gotten hot. "So how did you get the name lord chaos?"

"Ah yes…that…" Sigmon sat down and watched as Lucemon stood infront of him. "After our little reprimand Knowing what I knew I tried to confront my cousin. He was accompanied by his second in command, and another of our unit. I tried to get him to turn himself in only to get told that I was just a kid and didn't know what I was talking about. I took a swing at him. That didn't go to well as he was bio-hybrid himself. Knocking me around abit he told me to stand down. But, I couldn't the more and more I was hit the more I wanted to fight back. He was about to kill me when the two other people in our unit tried to restrain him. That failed because he killed them but, let me alive because to many people where around by that point."

"what was his name…"

A glow appeared behind Lucemon and Sigmon. Sigmon turned still talking. "His name was Satoris Havik in his bio-hybrid form was…" Sigmon reached out and touched the light which formed into the crest of Pride. "Chaosblackwargreymon…"

**xXx**

Professor Kurata watched as Chaosblackwargreymon released the three fractal codes he had captured into the stasis tubes. "Well done….Satoris Havik…Chaos KING!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author note: first trial down six more to go. While these next few chapters will focus on my characters you'll get side story to.**


	10. Trial of Gluttony

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I'd say more but, what more needs to be said?**

Demtri closed his eyes as sand blasted him in face. What ever this place was it liked sandstorms and Demtri was right in middle of one. He couldn't stand it that symbol in cave had dropped him and Impmon in the middle of desert. Looking down he could see Impmon was having just as much trouble seeing as he was. Reaching into his jacket he felt inside one of his inside pockets and found what he was looking for. "here…"

"huh?" Impmon looked up as pair of goggles where placed over his eyes. Impmon smirked. "thanks."

Demtri smiled and pulled out a second pair of goggles and put them on himself. Demtri had bought both pairs of goggles at pawn shop in hopes that they would make him cool but, upon seeing Takuya had pair Demtri had put them away. Now the goggles where acting as eye protectors allowing him and Impmon to see.

"I can see something!" Impmon pointed to group of tropical trees.

Demtri looked over and saw the trees. "has to be a mirage…doesn't it?"

"Do we have a choice?"

"guess not!" Demtri and Impmon trekked through desert sands toward the oasis. Unknown to the digimon and his human partner they where being trailed by something else.

A mound of sand followed them. "Do you see it?" Demtri asked Impmon.

"yeah…" Impmon saw the mound sink into the sand before it disappeared down. The two of them began to speed up there pace. Demtri looked down at Impmon worried. Several more mounds appeared behind them chasing them. "how many are there?" Demtri asked as they went to a dead run. Impmon looked back and quickly took a count. "Five!" The two of them ran at full speed as the five mounds came toward them.

"BADDA-BOOM!" Impmon yelled as he launched two fire balls one from each index finger. The two fire balls impacted with two of the mounds. Bursting from sands two Sandyanamamon rose into the air followed by three more. "who the heck!"

**-Sandyanamon-**

**Data**

**Champion **

**Insectoid Digimon**

"that answers my question! Come ON IMPMON LETS GET OUT OF HERE!"

"You won't get any arguments here!" Impmon yelled as the two of them ran there speed increased by panic.

"DESERT STORM!" Yelled one of insect digimon it's wings kicked up a sand storm in front of Demtri and Impmon. A second Sandyanamon came up behind them kicking up another sand storm.

Demtri went to his knees with impmon behind him. "we're out numbered…"

"You can say that again."

"I won't…" Demtri thought for a moment. "Impmon can you take atleast one down?

The three remaining Sandyanamon circled above taunting Impmon and Demtri as they flew high above the two other Sandyanamon. "Your kidding right!"

"You might not have known me very long but, I'm a glutton for punishment!" Demtri took a dashing run and slamed his fist directly in the face of the first Sandyanamon that was low enough to produce it's Desertstorm. Impmon watched in shock realizing his partner even though he was out numbered and out matched would attack anyway. After this realization hit Impmon realized he had to fight too. "INFERNAL FUNNEL!" Impmon raised his arms into the air forming a red fire ball. He launched the over powered attack at a sandyanamon stopping the second sand storm.

The two sandyanamon rose into the air sacking the attacks from digimon and human off. "There stronger than they look!" "Yes lets take them out now!" "Agreed!" Three of the Sandyanamon dived down toward Demtri and Impmon.

"Are you going to give up Impmon?"

"Nope!" Both of them smirked and looked up at the on coming Sandyanamon. "We're both gluttons for punshiment then…" Demtri responded. "NOW LETS SHOW THEM!"

**-Impmon DIGIVOLVE TO Boogeymon-**

**Virus**

**Champion**

**Majin digimon**

"RUBY EYE!" Yelled Boogeymon as he launched his attack. The attack impacted the center Sandyanamon sending it crashing into the ground. "RUBY EYE!" This attack defeated a second Sandyanamon. The Third insect digimon quickly joined it's still flying allies. "HOW DID HE DO THAT!" "THE HUMAN! GET THE HUMAN!" "YES THE HUMAN!" "NO YOU WON"T!" The three Sandyanamon dived for Demtri as Boogeymon watched them dive bomb for. Boogeymon held out his trident. "DEATH CRUSH!" Boogeymon clenched his fist. Suddenly the three remaining Sandyanamon crashed into eachother as the attack got hold of them. "DEATH CRUSH,DEATH CRUSH,DEATH CRUSH!" Each Time Boogeymon roared his attack it grew stronger.

As the data of the three Sandyanamon dissipated the two remaining Sandyanamon made a flight for it. Boogeymon watched them fly off before de-digivolving back into Impmon.

As Impmon fell from the sky right into the arms of Demtri. "You did it you little devil you!"

"UN UH! We did it!" Impmon grinned before getting put back down. Demtri sighed and shook his head smiling. The two of them made there way into the Oasis.

As the entered the oasis they found a small lake with a white digimon with big ears. At the center of digimon's head was a red gem. "Uh hi?"

The digimon looked up at them with a happy little grin. "HI There my name's Calumon!" The digimon cheered happily.

Looking at the symbol on the Digimon's head Impmon realized. "THAT'S THE CRYSTAL MATRIX!"

"The what?" Demtri asked looking at Impmon.

Calumon's ears shrank as he walked up to impmon with curiosity in his eyes, "Uh uh…Your not the impmon I know…." Calumon giggled his ears growing large as he happily leaped onto a stop on the water.

"It can't be that CALUMON!" Impmon interjected. "The same Calumon who holds the power of digivolution!"

"Uh…I'm still in the dark…." Demtri scratched his head. Calumon giggled as it found a pretty stone. "LOOK LOOK I FOUND A PRETTY STONE!" Suddenly the stone glowed as Demtri's D-Arc burst to life. Calumon had found the crest of gluttony.

Calumon leaped over infront of Demtri and handed him the stone with a sad look in his eyes. Demtri kneeled down trying to get down on the little white digimon's level. "What's wrong little guy…"

"I miss my friends…."

"Miss your friends eh?" Demtri smirked. "Tell you what I'll be your friend till we find yours."

"YEA!" Calumon eyes widened in happiness.

"what do you say Impmon?"

"why not."

"Say little guy when was the last time you saw your friends."

"When I was walking through a park near Shibuya….I was playing Hide and seek with Guilmon, Takato, Suzie, Lopmon, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon, Marineangemon, and Terriermon…"

"How long ago was that?"

Calumon thought deeply. "A day ago…"

**xXx**

Meanwhile in the real world. Kenta and Kazu collapsed as Guardromon and Marineangemon watched them. "CALUMON WHERE ARE YOU!"

"They stayed up all night looking for Calumon didn't they…" Jeri looked down at the unconscious Kenta and Kazu. Marineangemon nodded while Gaurdromon answered in the affirmetive.

"Calumon…" Kenta and Kazu looked like a pair of zombies. "water…" Kenta injected. "food…." Kazu blurted out. Rika sighed and tossed a bottle water onto Kazu's chest. "here…" Kazu chugged half the bottles contents down before passing it to Kenta who drank the other half. "NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT" Kazu hit Kenta on the shoulder. "NOW LETS FIND CALUMON!"

Kenta spoke up as he stood up. "YEAH!"

As the two of them began to march away to begin the search for for Calumon anew Rika grabbed them by the neck of there shirts forcing them to turn around and Face Rika and Jeri. "Did you two loose Calumon again…" The glare Rika was giving them would have melted the paint off walls.

"Well you see…uh…"

"We where…"

The two boys looked at eachother and gulped before going to there knees. "PLEASE DON"T HURT US" "WE WHERE ONLY PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK.""YEAH AND YOU KNOW HOW GOOD CALUMON IS AT THAT!""PLEASE FORGIVE US!" Off to the side Guardromon and Marineangemon sweet dropped and where approached by Jeri. "Still can't find Calumon?" The two digimon shook there heads. Jeri sighed saddened as she had also been playing.

Rika turned away from still groveling Kenta and Kazu. "What's wrong…"

"I'm worried about Calumon."

Rika smiled. "Don't worry Calumon can take of himself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**HAHA WHO was exspecting Calumon to make an appearence! Sorry Kenta and Kazu fans I needed comic relief don't worry people Calumon is quiet save...for the moment...**


	11. Trial of Wrath

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Short quick and to the point now on with the show!**

"Uh….Candlemon what is this?" Josh looked down at his partner. The two of them had been on ceremoniously dropped into the middle of a valley between two snowy peaks. They where now standing in front of a mound of rock with crest of reliability engraved into it.

Candlemom rubbed his nonexistent chin. He then shrugged. "It looks like the crest of reliability."

"The what?"

"The crest reliability, what I can't figure out is what it's doing here." Candlemon wondered rubbing his still nonexistent chin.

Josh sighed and sat on the ground. Candlemon looked down at his human partner. "what's wrong?"

"Well…since you ask…" Josh looked up a candlemon. "First I was given the unceremonious duty of watching over a group of kids four years my younger."

"And you are how old?" Candlemon asked still curious.

"fourteen if you must know." Josh stood up brushing himself off. "Not only was I supposed to watch Nami and Tasai I was supposed to watch over ten other kids. Then out of nowhere this freak snow storm picks me Nami and Tasai up and hurls us into the middle of a weird JUNGLE!"

"It seems like you're having a really bad day."

"Your right I have been." Josh turned around and saw two approaching figures. One the figures was running.

"Come here Gotsumon…I've got something for you…"

Josh and Candlemon looked down at the other end of valley and watched a Gotsumon run up to them. "HIDE ME!" The rock digimon ran behind them. In the distance they saw a man. The man was made of flame. That flame was deep blue in color. "Come here! Gotsumon I've got a present for you!"

"you wanna pick a fight?" Josh asked glaring up in Bluemeramon's black eyes.

"oh I'll pick a fight." Bluemeramon formed a blue fireball in his hand. "And YOU HUMAN ARE FIRST ON THE LIST! ICE FIREBALL" Bluemeramon throughs a blue fire ball at Josh. The fireball missed but, not because josh move but, because Candlemon shoved him out of the way.

"ARE YOU CRAZY BLUEMERAMON IS A ULTIMATE LEVEL DIGIMON!" Candlemon yelled.

Gotsumon nodded in agreement. "AND THE BIGGEST BULLY I'VE EVER MET!"

Bluemeramon smirked. "Thanks for compliment you little rock…" Bluemeramon formed another blue fireball. "Have A ICE FIREBALL on me!" Bluemeramon launched the fire ball which had unfortunate effect of actually hitting it's intended target.

In a horror Josh watched as Gotsumon was frozen in the blue flame. Candlemon slapped Josh out of his shock. "Wake up! If we just stand here that'll happen to us!" Bluemeramon smirked forming another blue fireball in his hand.

Josh shook his head brought back to reality by Candlemon's words. "Lets go!" Josh got up and ran with Candlemon leaping not far behind.

"Not so fast…" Bluemeramon drew back his hand. "HAVE SOME OF MY ICE FIREBALL!" Bluemeramon hurled the icy fireball at the human and his partner. Neither looked back the blue flame hurled toward them. Unfortunately Candlemon wasn't fast enough to dodge the blue flame.

As Candlemon's body began to freeze in place he held out his hand. "RUN!"

Josh's eyes widened in shock as he stopped dead in his tracks as Candlemon was frozen in place. Bluemeramon walked up his smirk still held on his face. "Your up next human…." Bluemeramon formed another blue fireball and tossed it back and forth between his hands playing with it.

"Candlemon…."

"What that human I can't hear you…"

"Candlemon…"

"Speak alittle louder I think I might be going death."

Josh snapped. "DO YOU ENJOY PICKING ON THOSE WEAKER THAN YOU HUH? DO YOU ENJOY MAKING PEOPLE HURT!" The ice containing Candlemon began to break. "DO ALWAYS PICK ON THOSE WEAKER THAN YOURSELF? DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES YOU LOOK STONG!"

"I Do it just because I can…"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN HUH?" Josh growled in anger. "YOU DO IT ALL BECAUSE YOU CAN? IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHO MAKE ME SICK! PICKING ON THE SMALL AND WEAK! PICKING ON THOSE WHO CAN'T EVEN FIGHT BACK! YOU MAKE ME SICK!" The stone mound that had the crest of reliability began to crack starting at the center of the crest. "JUST BECAUSE YOUR BIGGER THAN ME DOESN"T MEAN I WON'T STAND UP AGAINST YOU! YOUR NOTHING BUT, A BIG BULLY WHO PICKS ON THOSE WEAKER THAN YOU! WELL NO MORE!" Suddenly the digivice on Josh's belt burst to live.

The icy prison around Candlemon burst into pieces. Bluemeramon spun around and saw the light of digivolution.

**-Candlemon digivolve to Devimon-**

**Virus**

**Champion**

**Fallen angel Digimon**

Bluemeramon backed off in a slight panic slowly taking a step back. Then his common since took over and he smirked. "I don't know how you escaped my Ice fireball or how you digivovled but, you still only a champion level Digimon where's I'm an ultimate!"

"Do not take me as a weakling though I am only Champion Digimon I can still stand toe to toe against you." Devimon smirked evilly. "I Have strength enough to defeat a weakling such as yourself."

Bluemeramon growled in anger and charged Devimon. "ICE PHANTOM!" Devimon lost his smirked fly into the air and landed behind Bluemeramon. "You are far to slow to defeat me."

Josh drew back his fist. "Bust him into little pieces DEVIMON!"

Devimon smirked. "It would be my pleasure."

Bluemeramon spun around glaring. "WHY YOU!" Bluemeramon threw a punch at Devimon not even bother to use on of normal attacks.

Devimon glared at Bluemeramon with his crimson eyes and grabbed Bluemeramon's fist. "FROZEN CHA…" Bluemeramon's words and his attack where cut off by a much faster attack. "DEATH CLAW!" Devimon's free hand slashed into Bluemeramon. The attack from Devimon forced Bluemeramon back groaning.

"Such a weakling for an ultimate level digimon…I almost pity you." Devimon smirked darkly his crimson eyes glowing. "Almost being operative word….NOW FACE THE WRATH OF DEVIMON!" Devimon raised his open palm and aimed it at Bluemeramon who was slowly picking himself up. "HELL CONTRACT!" A black energy beam struck Bluemeramon pushing the flaming digimon back and pinning him to a wall. Bluemeramon groaned in pain at the blast started to weaken him.

Josh threw out his fist. "ONE MORE TIME!"

Devimon smirked "No more games…" Bluemeramon slumped down. "HELL CONTRACT!" The blast came once more from Devimon's palm and impacted Bluemeramon braking the ultimate level digimon into fragments of data. Devimon smirked as he loaded Bluemeramon's data. Devimon dedigivolved back into candlemon. "I did it!"

"We did it!" Josh corrected grinning.

The ice containing Gotsumon shattered leaving the rock digimon shacking his body from the cold. Looking up he saw candlemon and Josh staring at him. "thank you…I'm forever in your dept…"

Josh smirked. "S'alright I can't stand people being picked on…"

Suddenly the rock pillar that had once had the crest of reliability burst and collapsed revealing the glowing form of the crest of Wrath which Josh touched.

**xXx**

Takuya still in the form of Flamemon sat down on group and dig one of most embarrassing things Kouji in the form of Strabimon had ever seen. Takuya scratched behind his ears with his foot like a dog. Takuya looked at stairs he was getting from Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, and Kouji. "what? I Had an itch!"

Kouji was so embarrassed by his friend. "Takuya!"

Henry sighed realizing that Takato would have probbibly done the same thing if he was stuck in form of some kind dog digimon. Kouji looked at the two humans and there digimon partners. "Sorry about my friend here…." Kouji threw Takuya a glare.

The glare was returned without question by Takuya.

Takato rubbed the back of his head. "Should we brake them up Henry?"

"Come let'm fight they're acting like best of friends."

"terriermon…." Henry warned but, somehow he knew Terriermon was right. Something about Strabimon and Flamemon's actions told Henry that neither of them where actually going to fight and as if to prove his point Strabimon shrugged after rolling his eyes.

"Come on Takuya it's not worth it." Kouji said as he began to walk away from the fight.

Flamemon or Takuya as his name really was blinked a couple times before agreeing. "Yeah guess your right…" Takuya put his hands behind his head and began to whistle.

Suddenly a loud beeping noise rose from Strabimon, Flamemon, Takato's, And Henry's pockets. The four them searched on there persons and found what they where looking form. To Takuya and Kouji what they found on there person surprised them. The two of them had found there D-Tectors. Takato and Henry found there D-Arc and four of them including the two digimon watched as figure began to bio-emerge into the real world.

Takuya and Kouji stared at the monsterous creature in horror. They had seen it before in nightmares both of them had but, hadn't realized it till now. Takato, Henry and there digimon partners also looked on in horror as the recognized what the creature was.

The being had huge grey crimson wings. It's body seemed to ooze with hatred and wrath. Though it had no eyes it had a head with multiple jagged razor like mouths. It had blood red claws that hung on the ground dragging against it like some gorilla.

Takuya and Kouji stared in shock at the hideous beast before them deep down in there very cores they loathed and feared the creature. Kouji was the first to speak. "I've seen that thing…."

Takuya who had been unable to say I thing since the creatures appearance. "Yeah…me too…but,…what is it!"

Takato was the first to speak up. "We called it D-Reaper…."

Upon hearing its name spoken the creature let out an unearthly howl that pierced the ear drums nearly making them bleed.

Takato and Henry held out there D-Arcs. "Ready Guilmon?" Guilmon growled and nodded. "How about you Terriermon?" "Lets send the D-Reaper PACKING!"

BIOMERG… 

Before the biomerge sequence could executed D-Reaper lashed out with its clawed limbs The first lash of its arms knocked away the D-Arc's along with cutting the two tamers hands. The second lash of monsters arms grabbed Terriermon and Guilmon in such away that prevented the two digimon from attacking. "Delete…" D-Reapers cutting voice echoed in the digidestines ears.

Kouji couldn't take it any more. "TAKUYA!"

Takuya who was on the same note as Kouji nodded. "Lets do it!"

The two humans turned digimon held out there Rookie forms hands. A ring of fractal code appeared around them. "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" The two of them scanned the ring of fractal code around there hands.

As Takato and Henry retrieved there D-Arc's they watched in complete shock as the two digimon they had just met disappeaered and where quickly replaced by two boys about the same age. Then in brilliant display of fractal code where once again the two boys where replaced by Digimon.

**-Agunimon-**

**-Lobomon-**

"PYRO DARTS" Yelled Agunimon as he launched the flames at The D-reaper destroying one of its arms freeing Guilmon, who ran over to Takato. The D-reaper was about to let out another ear piercing howl own to be stopped by Lobomon. "LOBO KENDO!" Lobomon's attack ripped through D-Reapers other arm freeing terriermon.

Agunimon and Lobomon took defensive postures. The D-reaper looked at it's destroyed limbs and slowly began to regenerate them. "What do we do now." Lobomon asked watching regeneration

"What we're always done stop this thing here and now!" Agunimon answered without hesitation.

Takato smiled. "Any enemy of the D-reaper is friend of ours right buddy!" Guilmon smiled. "Yes!" Takato held up his D-Arc again. "Here we go!"

**BIOMERGE EVOVLUTION**

"I wish Takato wasn't so Gun ho about this all the time.." Henry complained. "Momenty" Terriermon said as the little rabbit dog digimon got ready. "Alright then our TURN!"

**BIOMERGE EVOVLUTION**

Agunimon and Lobomon watched in pure amazement as the two humans and there digimon partners merged together. The D-reaper agent tried to speed up its regeneration to which Lobomon noticed. "HOWLING LASER" A beam of light shot from Lobomon's wrist damaging the agent of the D-Reaper.

As the the biomerge evovlutions ended Megagargomon and Gallantmon stood ready for battle. At that moment the D-Reaper agent knew one thing it was finished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author note:** Sorry folks this took so long. I was busy working on the trial of Sloth(which is now finished and will be posted within the next few days) And the trial of lust which is in progress as we speak...well as we read...(ah the confusion of terms ...makes my brain hurt..)


	12. Trial of Sloth

**Disclaimer: Just to remind everyone...I don't own digimon. I could say I own the human characters in this story (with acception of the ones from Seasons 1 through 4.) But, I won't I can't even claim ownership of them...**

**Author note: Sorry people this took so long to get up but, for some odd reason FF(dot)net wouldn't let me upload...strange no? On a side note this is one the longest chapters I've ever written! Though the trial of lust is longer this one gives more info on the overall plot.**

**xXx**

Keith sighed as he walked one of many paths that wound through fields of computer components. He was alone it wasn't like he hadn't expected it. He didn't know how long he had been walking all he knew was he wanted to lay down and take a nap or something. Besides he thought better laying down with his eyes closed. Sure to most people it looked like he was sleeping but, truth be touble in was in deep thought. Who was he kidding he was lazy as they got.

He hadn't always been a lazy bones kinda kid. Heck he had once been a straight A student with a slight vision problem. Problem was he had smarter than the other students all the way back to kindergarten. His superior mind had scaried the others left him outcast till in third grade he met his future best friends. His head had been dunked into a rather nasty toilet that someone had just wizzed in minutes ago. That's when demtri burst through the stall with a teacher not far behind who stopped the incident. Demtri at that age was mischievous little munchkin but, he wasn't mean. It was shortly after that Keith met Zennia the first time and three of them became fast friends.

Keith smiled remember the good times. Then it happened the car accident that took Demtri's parents. That same accident soon began to split up one of few good things Keith had. First Demtri became withdraw after loosing his parents and being split up from his elder brother. Keith and Zennia tried to reach out to there friend at times it seemed to work. That's when Keith discovered the scars of Demtri's back from getting lashes on the back.

Keith sighed as he finally spotted a bench. Taking his time he laid down facing skyward. Using his hands as a make shift pillow. The lashes on Demtri's back had worried Zennia and Keith. They tried to tell there parents only to get ignored. It didn't take long after that Keith's parents got a job offer in America. As far as Keith knew the pay had been pretty good so Keith's family packed there things up and three of them left for America.

Keith couldn't help but, feel had left a piece of himself back there when they arrived in America. Keith joined a public school and found himself once again excelling in his classes. He had found it all just very boring and drifted into Lazyness.

A voice in his pocket giggled. "Huh?" Keith sat up and reached into his pocket and pulled out his D-Tector. The giggled turned into a yawn. Not a yawn of boredom but, the yawn that designated tiredness. Stairing Keith in face with droopy eyes was Phascomon. "The heck are doing on my D-Tector?"

The koala like digimon yawned and smiled. "I'm the spirit of sloth in its rookie form…"

"Spirit of Sloth eh?" Keith smirked and laid back down staring at the digimon being displayed on his D-Tector. "Sloth suits me just fine."

"I know that's why I chose you as my partner…"

"Ok…That's..something…Now explain to me why I'm here…" Keith asked as he slipped on his half frame glasses.

"To find my crest of course." Phascomon said with sleepy smile on his face.

"No…That explains what I'm doing right at the moment…Not why I'm even here…in this place…The digital world?"

"Oh that….Well it is a long story…."

"A long story eh?" Keith adjusted his glasses on the brim of his nose. "I've got the time to listen…"

"And Listen you shall…" Phascomon spoke in a yawn before beginning his story.

_Some years earlier… Myotismon sat in lay in his coffin. "The digidestined are coming for me…" Myotismon sighed before leaving his coffin. Looking out on the dark plane he saw Gatomon and Wizardmon gathering his forces. "Not even Devimon could hold them at bay…" Myotismon smirked holding up the crest of Light in its tag. "The old devil did leave me a parting gift…" He lowered the two items and held his smirk. "I wonder how long that singing fool Etemon can hold off the chosen children…Not long I suspect." _

_Myotismon felt at familiar presence behind him. "Lord Grandracmon how good of you to grace my humble castle…"_

_The the massive four legged vampiric digimon towered over Myotismon. "False humbleness will get you nothing…" Grandracmon smirked wickedly "I have a task for you…"_

_Myotismon mock bowed to the digimon he was descended from. "Your wish is my command…"_

"_Your better than though attitude will get you destroyed…"_

"_It is a trait I picked up from you."_

"_Indeed but, in my case I am better than you…" Grandracmon produced ten digicards. "one of these is a fake and it is up to you to figure out which one."_

_Myotismon took the cards and gave him a questioning look. "To do what with?"_

"_My My? Do you not want to prevent your destruction? Though your destruction would herald the way for the dark masters and Apoclyamon…" Grandracmon questioned with a dark smile. "As for that do you not want to find the child of light before the child's partner unites with the child?"_

_Myotismon smiled. "of course I wish to prevent my destruction. This is truly a great eve…"_

"_Now as to your task for me…Find the chosen dark children…"_

"_And bring them to digital world?"_

"_No Myotismon I simply wish to know where they are before they are brought here."_

"_thank you lord Grandracmon…for these humble gifts…" Myotismon bowed with all the elegance he could muster without seeming to overconfident._

_Grandracmon glanced at Myotismon troops and developed an evil smirk as he disappeared into shadow seeing Gatomon. As Grandracmon left the castle he spoke to himself. "The fool has the key to his survival and his destruction in his ranks and he's blind to it…This shall be interesting…"_

Back in present Keith looked questioningly at Phascomon on his D-tector. "That was how we where chosen? All seven of us where chosen on the same world? I really doubt that…"

Phascomon yawned as he spoke again. "That was how you and the other six chosen where found…"

"Found?"

"Yes found you seven where selected long before Myotismon went searching for the eigth child. The child of Light."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Good…I don't feel like…" Phascomon yawned again. "Telling you about the other digidestined…"

"well atleast tell me about why we where chosen…"

"Oh I will just…" Phascomon let his eyes sag abit more. "let me nap abit…"

Keih sweat dropped before stranding up. "wake up!"

Phascomon opened his eyes groggy. "Good thing I'm not Belphemon yet…Or waking me up would end badly for everyone…"

"why?"

'As belphemon I have two modes…Sleep mode and Rage Mode…"

"Let me guess Rage mode is basically a berserker state…"

"yes…"

"Ok we've covered that…now about my earlier question…" Keith glared from behind his glasses. "And this time don't fall asleep!"

"Ok Ok…I won't fall asleep…"

_Several years earlier the sky above Highton view tierce was filled with explosions. Now two digimon did battle in sky one of digimon was Omnimon firing his garuru cannon at half angelic half demonic digimon known as Lucemon chaos mode. Below seven children watched the two digimon wage battle in the sky. "GARURU CANNON!" Yelled Omnimon firing his weapon into Lucemon._

_Lucemon Chaos mode burst through the smoke. "PARADISE LOST PUNCH!" Lucemon punched Omnimon in the chest several times before upper cutting him._

_Before Lucemon could finish the combo omnimon flew backwards. "Grey sword!" Omnimon launched himself at Lucemon and slashed at the Demon lord._

_Lucemon barely managed to dodge the powerful stroke. "YOU CUT ME!"_

_Omnimon stood at attention. "I will do much more than that DEMON LORD!"_

_Lucemon grinned and shrugged. "You say that like an insult…"_

_They both turned to look behind them as they heard a low growl. A massive creature appeared. It's upper body was a deep red with six wings. It's body had two mouths one in the chest and the other actually on it's battle helmed head. It's long and thick muscled arms ended in cannons. It's lower body was pure white sphere with roman numerals. Both Lucemon and Omnimon knew the name of creature one revered it while the other feared it and both where about to learn of its power. "CHRONOSMON!" both the Royal knight and demon lord yelled._

_The massive Chronosmon took measure of the two digimon. It didn't like either of them. The massive monster lifted its arms and took aim at them. "MOVE!" Omnimon yelled. Normally Omnimon wouldn't have cared if Lucemon was destroyed but, there where innocent humans below._

_"CHRONO DESTROYER!" The cannon arms opened and fired on the royal knight and demon lord. The blast ripped through there data reverting Lucemon to his rookie form and converting omnimon into Garurumon and Greymon. All three crashed into the ground. The seven children came down and approached the three digimon. A young blonde boy poked lucemon in the cheek. "Get off me human!" Lucemon pushed the boy off and looked up at the sky at Chronosmon who was gathering energy for another Chrono destroyer. "are you an angel?" A young girl asked. Garurumon and greymon stood then both fell back down. "Don't have the strength…" the two digimon spoke at once._

_Lucemon glared at the pair of digimon. "then what good are you!"_

**_-WARP DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…OMNIMON-_**

_Omnimon stood slowly his strength almost gone. Omnimon raised his garuru cannon. "GARURU…" Omnimon gathered energy into its barrel. "CANNON!" Omnimon unleashed all the power he had collected out of the cannons barrel._

_"CHRONO DESTROYER!" Chronosmon uleashed the full power of his chest cannon. The Garuru cannon weakended the blast but, it wasn't enough to stop it. Lucemon growled in anger. "DIGITAL HAZARD!" The Digital hazard appeared above the seven children and Lucemon. Omnimon flew up and took the brunt of the blast before being destroyed by it. The blast now severely weakened came in contact with digital hazard sign which absorbed the remainder of the blast. "HE WAS MINE TO DESTROY!"_

_"You are an ANGEL!"_

_Lucemon ignoring the girl flew into the air._

Back in present Keith had stopped Phascomon. "Wait…I know what happened next…"

Phascomon yawned. "you do…"

"Yeah…I was one of those seven children…"

"Well I guess you where…"

Keith took at deep breathe. "Lucemon flew upward toward that crimson monster charging his digital hazard with energy. What ever that monster attack was he to was charging. The two forces met and destroyed each other."

"YES that's correct…"

Keith began to walk again. "So where's the crest of sloth?"

"Here…someplace…"

"Some place…like that really helps me…" Keith sighed as he shrugged it off. Adjusting his glasses he continued his search. "So…what's with the crest…"

"Well I'll tell you this much right now. The Crest will help you to evolve to ultimate level. Right now all you can do go to my champion form."

"That all…" Keith rolled his eyes. "You know I would much rather have a physical partner…than a voice and a face on a tiny screen."

"Really now?" Phascomon went into deep thought. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah…" Keith nodded. "I would."

"Ok then…Can't say I didn't try and warn you…" Suddenly the D-tector glowed to life and lifted into the air. Then the D-tector was surrounded in light and split into two separate forms. One was a digi-egg that almost imdeatly hatched the baby digimon inside it digivolved quickly to its rookie level. The second light turned into a D-Arc which was solid white in color. Phascomon climbed on Keith's back. "I warned you…"

Keith smirked and grabbed the D-arc. "Actually I prefer it this way." Strapping the D-Arc to his side he looked around. "Lets get moving…"

The continued to walk till they came to biggest plasma screen Keith had ever seen. Keith whistled as he looked at plasma screen. "Wish I could take this home with me…" Phascomon giggled. "Really I meant that." "I know that."

Displaying on screen was the crest of knowledge on a backround of black. "Let me guess the crest of sloth is hidden behind this."

"most likely."

Keith breathed like a lawnmower between his lips. "What do I have to do to get to it."

"Answer a few simple questions." Baronmon walked into view. "Well maybe some not so simple."

"who you?" Keith asked not bother to use his D-Arc to find out.

"I'm Baronmon." Baronmon bowed politely. "Chronicler of the digital world. Loyal servant of Barbamon the demon lord of Greed."

"Then your helping the wrong person. Phascomon here is…"

"The demon lord of Sloth I know."

"How could you know that?"

"I'm chronicler of digital world I know much about the demon lords." Baronmon took in a deep breathe. "Now shall we begin the line of questions?"

"Yes.."

"Good good you answered my first question correctly…"

"How can you get that question wrong? I mean if I had answered no you would have simply waited a period of time and asked again. By answering yes I have simply begun a series of questions that may or may not have an end as such maybe I should stop you before you begin to question me."

Baronmon laughed a hardy belly laugh. "Well that's interesting ramble."

"An intresting ramble? Well I didn't know I was rambling. By Rambling do you mean I kept talking when I shouldn't have been or didn't know when to stop. As possibly right now I am quiet defiantly rambling on about rambling. It's a sad little trait I have and have no intention of stopping it."

Baronmon coughed into his hand. "Are you trying to distract me?"

"Why would I want to distract you? I mean what purpose would I have in distracting you from what I or Phascomon are doing. Phascomon is simply a rookie level digimon that wouldn't stand a chance against you. As for me I am merely a human being with limited power."

"Quiet a talker aren't you?"

"Are you saying I talk to much? I mean if you think I should stop why don't you just tell me. I mean come on I could just go on and on till either I run out of breathe or till you run out of questions. It will probably end with you running out of questions. Well that might depend on how many questions you really have. Which in itself leads to me wondering how many questions you really have. While wondering that I come up with some questions of my own. If you want to hear a few of them you may ask, aside from that I really don't think I talk to much. I mean come on its like I'm rambling on purpose."

"SHUT UP!"

"Where you asking me to shut up or telling me to? I couldn't really tell…" The plasma screen started to crack. "I mean sometimes I not sure when a person is asking a question or not it's not like people actually tell other people they are asking a question or not. Well there are times when people actually do say they are asking questions. Normally though that during a test…Hey is this a test? I Really like tests I mean I usually Ace them with ease."

The plasma screen burst into a shower of sparks revealing the crest of Sloth. Baronmon laughed a hardy laugh. "I can't believe it all that rambling was to get to the crest wasn't it?"

"Yep."

Baronmon laughed "You truly deserve the crest of sloth you know that?"

"Is that another question?"

Phascomon put his paws on Keith's mouth. "yes he does…" Keith smirked and grabbed hold of the glowing crest of Sloth.

**xXx**

Willis sat in his room. His room was about the size of a closet. He didn't mind infact he preferred the crampt room beside the fire escape. He was sitting up in his bed playing Mario kart double dash. He was playing against Terriermon and Lopmon and losing badly. "Will you two stop ganging up on me!" Willis complained

"I can't help it your not at the top of your game!" Terriermon announced as he pushed Willis off the track.

"I have to agree with Terriermon it's not our fault." Lopmon blew past the being placed on the track Willis.

"It always amazes me that you two can play video games!" Mimi announced as she appeared on the fire escape.

"Hello Mimi!" Willis hit the gas trying to catch up to Lopmon and Terriermon. "How are you?" Willis groaned as his characters slipped on banna peel left on the track by Lopmon. "LOPMON!"

"Can Lopmon help it you've been waking up in middle of night with nightmares." Terriermon injected protecting his brother.

Willis's eye twitched.

Mimi sighed. "You to huh?"

Willis looked at Mimi. "What are talking about?"

"Nightmare's…You've been having Nightmare's to huh?"

Willis thought a minute rubbing his head. "I guess so…"

"I win!" Terriermon announced as he crossed the finish line followed closely by Lopmon. Willis's head drooped as he for the fifth time that day finished last. "sorry Willis we can't help it."

Willis leaned against his wall. "You two get some lunch."

"Sure thing Willis" Lopmon stated as he slid off joined by his brother Terriermon and the two of them went into the kitchen.

Mimi grabbed the lawn chair on the fire escape and sat in it. "what's in your Nightmare…"

"well…since your asking…" Willis began to tell about his dream.

"Lopmon, Terriermon…Where are you…" Willis walked through a thick black forest. "Terriermon! Lopmon!" Willis became very nervous as he heard the sound of a battle raging. Willis ran and ran till it seemed his legs would carry him no more and he ran more. As he came out of the forest he came to edge of a cliff.

What Willis saw shocked him. Gargomon and Cherubimon where pinned to ground by a horde of Diaboromon. The Diaboromon where squeezing Willis Digimon partner heads trying to crush them. "willis…" The dark voice of Diaboromon echoed behind Willis who spun around.

The shadow Diaboromon appeared infront of him. It's orange eyes glared down at him. "willis…" Diaboromon reached down for Willis. "Stay away from me!"

Willis looked up and saw ten pillars atop of which stood ten digimon. Only one of the digimon Willis recognized. "Omnimon help!"

"He can't hear you…" Diaboromon reached down trying to grab Willis.

"That's about the time I wake up…screaming…" Willis sighs. "I usually end up waking Lopmon, Terriermon, and My mother."

"The only thing the dreams seem to have in common is the ten pillars…"

"Think it could be a warning?"

"Possibly…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author note; How many of you exspected me to use Willis? Come on some one answer that. Now for anyones information...The true enemy is Chronosmon currently he's manipulating the proffessor Kurata in my story. nobody is aware that Chronosmon is awake with acception of Grandracmon, Anubismon, Prof Kurata, and one of many Gennai(Which one will be revealed in a latter chapter). As to Ryo...for right now he's playing the roll of villian (don't worry folks I'm not A Ryo hater). He's not under the control of Chronosmon though he is being manipulated by him. For those of you wondering it won't take that long for Ryo to be a good guy again.**


	13. Trial of Lust

**disclaimer: I do not own digimon nor will I ever...now excuse me while I sigh in saddness...**

**xXx**

Zennia walked across a feudal era style bridge. The arches on either side of the bridge where beautiful cherry wood that made her stair at them in awe. Cradled in her arms was Salamon who was also looking on at them in awe. "This bridge is so beautiful…and these arches look like they've been carved from finest wood!"

The puppy digimon nodded in agreement. "Uh-huh…" Salamon looked up and saw the most amazing thing it had ever seen. "Zennia look!"

Zennia looked up to see what her digimon partner saw. She gawked when she saw it. It was a brilliant white feudal era Japanese castle. The entire base of the castle was surrounded by a small river the circled it. The river that surrounded the castle had a single bridge that appeared to be made from pure white oak wood. At either end of the bridge was a bronze arch painted in a brilliant red. At the center of arch carved in gold was Japanese character for love. "It's so Beautiful…"

"We like to think it isss." Zennia spun on her heals and spotted a small frog like creature with a tuba like instrument on it. The voice of creature had a slight lisp to it. "We Gekomon built it to lassst the agesss!"

"YEAH!" Announced a large group of Genome.

Zennia and Salamon blinked as they looked at the rather sizable group of frog digimon. "Uh…." Zennia was dumb founded by the group of Gekomon.

"Zennia?" Salamon looked up at her partner.

Zennia shook her head getting over the initial shock. "Sorry Salamon…I'm just not used to seeing such a large group of Identical creatures!"

"It's alright Zennia it happens here in the digital world. Digimon who share the same data have tendency to gravitate together."

"Yep we Gekomon do tend to travel in large numbersss. Which isssn't all to uncommon."

Salamon leaped out of her partners arms. "Have any of you seen a crest of any kind?"

"Cressst? Whatsss a Cressst?" The Gekomon all looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

Salamon looked up at her partner and shook her head.

Zennia sighed. "Lets go Salamon…"

"WAIT! WAIT!" The spokesmen for the Gekomon ran in front of the digimon and her human partner. "Pleassse at leassst let usss provide you with sssome food and bored for the Night!"

"What do you say Salamon?"

"Well…" The rookie level digimon thought for a moment. "Why not…Gekomon aren't normally tricksters like Gazimon…" Zennia and Salamon followed the Gekomon as they marched across the bridge. "I mean the only time gekomon get mean is when Shogungekkomon gets awakened and for the most part he's actually quiet peaceful…"

The Gekomon all went to there knees. "lord ssshogungekomon!" The Gekkomon had all broken down crying.

Zennia leaned down next to one of the Gekomon. "What's wrong…"

"Lord…lord…ssshogungekomon wasss wasss deleleted!"

"DELETED!" Salamon yelled. "How?"

"One of the Royal knights visssited and told Lord SSShogungekomon something…" Between sniffs and tears Zennia tried to wipe the gekomon's eyes.

"it's alright…You can tell me…"

"It wasss Sssleiphmon."

Salamon whimpered at the sound of the name of one of the royal knights. The little digimon didn't know why but, somewhere in digimon's code a unrelenting hatred and fear of Royal knight was flowing out.

Zennia looked at her partner. "Something wrong Salamon?"

The puppy digimon shook her head. "no…it's nothing…Gekomon what happened afterward?"

The gekomon spokesmen wiped the tears from his eyes steeling his resolve. The frog digimon stood proudly followed by his fellow Gekomon. "it'sss not important! He'd want usss to move onward!" The Gekomon raised his fist high into the air. "Onward my fellow Gekomon!"

"Well I'll say this much about the little guys they sure do know how to cheer themselves up." Zennia said with half hearted smile.

"I guess so…" Salamon retorted.

"onward my brothersss!" The Gekomon spokesmen turned to Salamon and Zennia. "Join usss for a meal will you?"

"Alright…" Zennia smiled as Salamon leaped into her arms. The large procession of Gekomon, Salamon and Zennia entered the Gekomon castle. The inside of which was just as brilliant as the outside. The pillars holding up the building looked to be an elegant white marble. The floor was glossed over in finely waxed wood paneling. Standing along a red carpet where manikins all dressed into various styles of kimonos. Lining it manikin was a lovely banzi bush. After exiting the outer wall they came to a lush Japanese garden complete with a small pond with coy fish swimming in it or aleast what appeared to be coy fish. As they walked through the garden they saw a small tea house. Curious as to what was inside Zennia walked along the stone path. As she got closer she heard the lisping singing voices of several Gekomon. As she slid away the panel she saw several Gekomon where manning sowing machines working on various pieces of fabric. "I see you found our production facility " The Gekomon spokesmen spoke up proudly. "We use only the finessst liensss and sssilksss to produce high classssss Kimono's!"

"Amazing! Can I try one on?"

The Gekomon clapped his hands together happily. "of courssse! We gekomon treat our guessst well!" the Gekomon clapped his hands together a few more times before a pair of two more Gekomon arrived. "Pleasse ssshow our guessstsss to the Guessstsss roomsss!"

"Of Courssse!" Announced the first Gekomon escort. "Will do!" Announced the second. "Right thisss way missssss?"

Zennia smiled and bowed politely. "Zennia and this is my partner Salamon."

"How do you do?" Salamon asked bowing politely

"Right thisss way!" The two Gekomon escorted them to the guest room. "You'll find everything you need inssside Hot tub, Bed, Table and sssoon a change of clothesss!" The first Gekomon escort announced cheerily!

"You hear that Salamon a hot tub!"

"Yeah! A hot tub!"

"Bubble bath?"

"YEAH!"

"Thank you so much!" Zennia said smiling at the Gekomon. The two Gekomon blushed a deep beat red before leaving the human and her partner.

"Ahh…" Zennia sighed happily as the hot water and bubbles washed away her cares.

Salamon happily dog paddled around the tub before coming to rest on Zennia's wet shoulder. "this is so nice of the Gekomon don't you think Zennia?"

"Yeah…" Zennia sighed happily. "almost…" Zennia sighed sadly before sinking alittle in the hot tub. "Makes me forget what happened to the Gekomon leader…"

Salamon sighed sadly as well. "Poor Shogungekomon… Wish we could figure out what happened to him…"

"I know what you mean Salamon." Zennnia blew on a pile of bubbles she had made.

"I know!" Salamon yipped excitedly. "Why don't we ask the Gekomon what happened to there leader so we can see what we can do to help!"

"That's a great Idea Salamon!" Zennia stood up in the hot tub only to turn a beat red. She had turned a beat red because a pair of Gekomon had entered the guest room with out knocking. This lapse in judgment from Gekomon was about to get punished. Zennia quickly grabbed a towel draped herself in it and grabbed the nearest through able object. In this case the near throw able object was a wood bench. Zennia chucked the wood bench at the Gekomon with considerable force.

The second gekomon had been lucky as he had moved. The first Gekomon hadn't been so lucky as the bench nailed the frog digimon square in the head knocking the unlucky Gekomon unconscious. The second Gekomon quickly laid down the Kimono he was carrying and dragged his friend away as though he where dragging a wounded solider away.

Zennia fumed as she watched the two Gekomon run away from her. "OH THOSE GEKKOMON THEY SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED!" Zennia walked over to the door to her room and slammed it shut. She walked over toward the table and saw the elegant black kimono. She sighed sadly as she looked at it. "I shouldn't have through that bench at them."

Salamon climbed out of the hot tub and shook herself dry. "I guess your right…" Salamon smirked a little. "though seeing you chuck that bench with one arm holding your towel was impressive."

Zennia smiled and used another towel to dry a wet spot on Salamon. "Why thank you! Now…" She looked at the Gekomon kimono. "I think I'll try it on…" With in a couple hours time she put the finishing touches on the kimono obi having tied it using a full length mirror. She spun around admiring the little details of the kimono. The sleeves ended in a dark blue depiction of butter flys that almost blended seamlessly into the black of kimono. Zennia had done up her hair in a tight bun maintaining it with a pair of hair pins. The obi was a slightly lighter shade of the blue than the butter fly designs on the sleeves. "He'd love it!"

Salamon looked up having fallen asleep. "Who would love it?"

Zennia blushed furiously. "nobody just nobody…"

"Didn't sound like nobody…" Salamon teased. "Trying to impress Demtri?"

"Am not…" Blood rushed into Zennia's cheeks as she tried to deny it. "Me and him have been friends to long to be boy friend and girl friend! Sides I don't want to hurt Keith's feelings."

Elsewhere in the trials of Gluttony and Sloth, Demtri and Keith both sneezed with Impmon and Phascomon looking at the two boys confused.

Back at the Gekomon palace three Gekomon cautiously knocked at the door of Zennia's room. "Yes?"

The three Gekomon slowly and cautiously pushed open the door to the room. The first one to walk in was the one whom she had conked on the head. The second and third Gekomon to walk in where carrying a tray made of silver. Zennia saw them and bowed politely. "I am so sorry for konking you on the head it's just I didn't hear you knock."

The Gekomon she had conked nodded in acceptance of the apology. "It's not your fault I didn't knock. We had hopped you will still be in hot tub while we delivered the Kimono."

Zennia bowed once again. "I still should not lost my temper."

The Gekomon sighed and opened the tray. On the tray rather neatly prepared was a slice of beef lightly glazed in gravy. Resting gingerly atop the beef was a piece of garland. Sitting on the same tray was a healthy serving up brown rice lightly seasoned. "It looks so delicious!"

The gekomon all grinned in satisfaction. With glee the Gekomon set down a knife to slice the beef beside the plate on a napkin. The knife was soon joined by a silver fork. The Gekomon placed a steaming cup of mint tea beside the plate so she could have something to drink.

With polite bow the three Gekomon backed away from table. Gingerly Zennia cut a slice from the beef She bit into the piece she had cut. A warm smile crossed her face. "It's delicious!" She began to eat her meal.

Another pair of Gekomon walked in with a second smaller tray. This tray was for Salamon. Sitting the tray down they stepped away as the young digimon began to eat. Zennia sighed ready to ask the question that had been bothering her. "Please…tell me…what happened to Shogungekomon…"

The gekomon looked nervously at each other. "Pleassse don't asssk usss that…"

Salamon leaped up into Zennia's lap. "I wanna know to…"

"well…" The gekomon looked at eachother sadly. "You sssee…after the royal knight left…a few daysss latter in fact. " The Gekomon tried to hold back tears that where forming. "It came out of nowhere! The wolf digimon attacked our lord from behind!"

Zennia listened to Gekomon's story and slowly became angry. "Who did it!"

"It…it…called itsss ssself Gururumon!" The Gekomon all cried before running out of the room.

Zennia and Salamon looked at each other. "Salamon?"

"If your asking if we should help." Salamon looked back and forth across the room. "I think we should…It's the least we could do considering all they've done for us."

Zennia smiled. "Now then all I have to do is change…" Zennia grabbed her normal clothes and walked behind a partition. She quickly changed back into her normal clothes. She came out from behind the partition. "ready to go Salamon?"

"Always!" The two of them walked out of the room.

The gekomon spokesmen was directing a chorus of Gekomon in song. Zennia smiled and walked up to the group. She tapped the spokemen of group on the shoulder. "Excuse me…"

The Gekomon spun around. "yesss?"

"Me and Salamon are going to help you get rid of your problem…"

"Why would you do that!"

Zennia leaned back smiling abit. "Because."

"Becaussse why?"

"Just because…now don't ask questions!" Zennia yelled while still holding her smile. "now…" She leaned down with sultry voice. "let me help…" she kissed the Gekomon on the cheek making the normally green Gekomon turn a rather bright shade of red.

"why of Coursse go ahead…"

Zennia stood straight up. "Come on Salamon we've got a little problem to take care of."

"right!" The two of them left the Gekomon palace. As they entered the forest it quickly became night without there notice.

As the two of them wondered around they heard a low growl. "who dares enter my domain…"

"Whose there…" Zennia asked nervously as she and Salamon backed into a tree.

"I asked you first…" growled the owner of voice.

Salamon took a deep breathe. "Are you the one who attacked Shogungekomon?"

A pair of eyes darted from one area to another. "what if I am!" Gururumon leaped out of the trees his fangs snapped shut right infront of Salamon right before he leaped back into his trees.

"Your Garurumon…" Salamon yelled.

The Gururumon growled in the trees. "Don't confuse me with that wolf…no…sheep in wolf's skin…He far to over protective of those around him. I on the other hand or my case paw…am I hunter…seeking all that I may devour…"

"Big ego for a guy who hides in shadows…" Zennia said trying to sound brave.

"Foolish human…You dare mock me?" Gururumon walked out of the shadows his black claws digging into the ground as he walked. Distinguishing him from Garurumon was almost impossible almost. While Garurumon's stripes where a rather dark shade of blue Gururumon's where a pure black.

"I'll mock you all I want!" Zennia yelled getting braver by the moment.

Gururumon chuckled. "such fool hardiness." Gururumon let his eyes glare into Zennia.

Zennia simply glared back at Gururumon. "Your nothing but, a yipping puppy that's needs put down!" Salamon looked up sadly at Zennia. "Oh a didn't mean you Salamon. I'm talking about this jerk!"

Salamon smiled find strength in her partner stealing her resolve. "YEAH! PETIT HOWL!" The rather weak attack rather basicly did nothing.

Gururumon laughed. "A weak human and a weak digimon this will be the icy on cake after defeating Shogungekkomon."

"The term is icing on the cake not Icy!" Growled Zennia. "If your going to regale us with villianious banter atleast do it right!"

"Why you impetuous girl!" Gururumon leaped foreward. "ANIMAL BITE!"

"Zennia!" Salamon yelled leaping in the path of the attack. Zennia's D-arc burst to life.

**-Salamon Digivolve to Blackgatomon-**

**Virus**

**Champion**

**Demon Beast Digimon**

BlackGatomon quickly grabbed Zennia by the colour of her shirt and pulled her out of the way of Gururumon's attack. Blackgatomon placed Zennia on an upper branch. Gururumon's teeth ripped through a lower tree branch. "Let me handle this would be Nightmare soldier…" Blackgatomon glared down at Gururumon.

Gururumon glared up at the human her digimon partner. "Get down here you weaklings!"

"I'll be right down!" Blackgatomon yelled at Gururumon.

"go get'm Blackgatomon…"

"With pleasure Zennia."

"Chaos blaster!" A jet of energy shot from gururumon's mouth only to miss Blackgatomon.

"You missed me!" Blackgatomon slashed gururumon. "Cat slash! Lightning paw!" Blackgatomon hit gururumon with a powerful fast jab to the muzzle.

"Why you!" Gururmon growled. Blackgatomon smirked and ran between the legs of larger digimon. Gururumon spun around firing his Chaos blaster at Blackgatomon who dodged with feline grace.

"To slow wolf boy!" Zennia teased.

Gururumon glared up at Zennia. "You're the one!" He lundged at her.

Blackgatomon saw this and spun on her heels and ran toward Gururumon. "Cat's eye hypnotism!" The attack connected with Gururumon making his confused.

The wolf digimon spun around and lashed out at Blackgatomon with his animal bite only to miss badly.

"Time to end this for the Gekomon!" Blackgatomon prepared her attack. "LIGHTING PAW!" Blackgatomon lashed out at Gururumon with flurry of clawed punches.

Gururumon colasped having taken a beating. "I'll get you…"

Blackgatomon began to loud his data. "No you…won't…" As Blackgatomon finished her loading of his data she dedigivolved back into Salamon.

Zennia upon seeing this leped off the tree branch she had been sitting on and joined Salamon. "lets go tell the Gekomon we took care of there problem."

Salamon smiled. "Lets then."

The two of them returned to the Gekomon palace and where greeted by a large number of Gekomon. "You beat Gururumon"

"Yes we did."

"Thatsss ssso amazzing!" The Gekomon cheered.

"Your welcome."

"We ssshould through you both a party!"

Zennia took this time to blush. "It was nothing…Really…" Suddenly the writing at both ends of long bridge leading to the Gekomon palace began to glow. "What's happening!"

"Why don't know! Thisss bridge was around when we got here!"

Suddenly the crest of lust appeared and floated into Zennia's hand. "Salamon I think we got what we came here for…"

The little digimon nodded. "I guess so…"

Without warning the two of them where enveloped. The Gekomon looked on crying. Crying not tears of sadness but, tears of joy. "Thank you both of you!"

**xXx**

"OH LORD SERAPHIMON!" Whinned Bokomon. Neemon looked at his friend confused.

"What's wrong?"

Bokomon shook Neemon rather violently. "Don't you see! With Seraphimon gone captured by that vile Chaosblackwargreymon. The whole of the digital world who could go in upheavel!"

"That doesn't sound so bad…." Neemon said rubbing his head.

"You twit!" Bokomon snapped Neemon's waist band. "With out Seraphimon to balance out Cherubimon with Ophanimon…."

"OW what was that for!"

"The digital world could be sent into upheaval." Finished Sorcerymon.

Bokomon spun around. "Sorcerymon where did you come from."

"Saddly my friend I've come from Opanimon's castle…with bad news that will only make things worse…"

"Please tell me!"

"I mean that really really hurt!" Neemon complained.

"Shut up Neemon!" Bokomon pulled neemon's waist band as far as he could and snapped it.

"Opanimon…" Sorcerymon looked at the ground sadly. "Nefertitimon told me she was defeated and captured…"

It was at that moment Kouichi and Zoe walked up a cloud of sorrow hovering over the legendary warrior of Darkness and Wind. Bokomon took notice of this and imdetiatly snapped Neemon's waist band before he could say something stupid. "Zoe, Kouichi what happened…"

"This Wargreymon variant attacked Cherubimon…" Kouichi injected sadly rubbing his arm.

"You know this boy?" Sorcerymon asked Bokomon.

"Yes he is the legendary warrior of Darkness!"

"I don't feel legendary…"

Neemon accidently snapped his waist band just to see what would happen.

Sorcerymon bowed to Kouichi. "I am please to meet you and it is a pleasure to see you again Zoe…"

Zoe smiled Sadly at Sorcerymon. "Good to see you too…"

"So all three Celestial digimon where attacked and captured…" Bokomon stated analytically "Apparently by the same Digimon…"

"All three?!?" Kouichi yelled.

"Unfortunately yes!" Bokomon broke down crying.

"Does anyone have anything to eat?" Neemon asked. Bokomon glared at him his eye twitching. The rest of them simply sweet dropped.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author note: I enjoyed writing this chapter much more than I enjoyed righting the last one. I even got to torture Neemon mind you I don't condone toture but, what else can you call what Bokomon does to Neemon's waist band?**


	14. Trial of Envy

**Yee ole' Dislcaimer:** I don't own digimon.

**Author note: Read my friends read! And REVIEW!**

"AND WE'RE MARCHING MARCHING MARCHING JUST MARCHING ALONG" Tasai song in sing song voice. Walking beside Tasai was his partner Betamon who was humming the same tune.

They where in a lush tropical area that was lined in what appeared to be coconut trees with purple coconuts. In the distance they could hear waves crashing into a shoreline. Betamon recognized where they where as a place he had spent most of his days. They came out of the tropical area and walked onto a sandy beach. Not far from the shore a group of Gomamon and Betamon where playing happily. "JURONIMOE!" Yelled a Gomamon as he leaped off a small cliff that was to Tasai and Betamon's left.

The Gomamon hit the water sending out a wave of water. "THAT LOOKS LIKE FUN!" Tasai yelled then came to realization he didn't have his trunks. "It is." Betamon answered happily then saw the slightly sad look on his partners face. "You can try it some other time."

"Okay!"

The same Gomamon that had leaped into the water swam up onto the shore. He looked up and saw Betamon and Tasai. Grinning he made his way up to the two. "Betamon where have you been?" He asked in mock anger…"you better not have run off with Darkrenamon and Candlemon!"

Betamon looked sadly at the ground. "I'm sorry…" He slowly looked up and saw the grin on Gomamon's face. "That's not nice!"

"Sorry I couldn't help it!" Gomamon looked up at Tasai. "Your human aren't you."

"Uh huh Names tasai! My twin sisters name is Nami!" tasai gladly pointed at himself.

"Nice to meet you Tasai I'm Gomamon protector of this area." Gomamon announce proudly. "I'm.."

Betamon cut him off. "Your also one of chosen digimon."

"Hey I was going to say that…"

"You say it to everyone new."

"I can't help it I'm actually very proud of the title…"

"What's a chosen digimon?" Asked Tasai curious.

"A chosen digimon is a digimon partnered with a human to save the digital world. Not every digimon partnered with a human is chosen. I am because my partner Joe has the crest of reliability." Gomamon answered still proud of the fact. Meanwhile in the real world Joe sneezed which forced Gennai to stop his explanation of how JP and Tommy where there. Back in digital world Gomamon noticed Tasai digivice which was an original digivice. "So you're a digidestined?"

"uh…"Tasai rubbed his head confused then looked at Betamon who nodded. "Guess…I am…"

Suddenly three Betamon and two Gomamon came up to the trio The five digimon looked like they where afraid of something. "Gomamon!" the five of them onced at once. The five of them began rambling.

Gomamon sighed. "Slow down, one at a time!" The five digimon looked at eachother. Gomamon looked at nearest of the five which happened to be a Betamon. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Well you see we where swimming near the deep area…" The betamon looked at the Gomamon that was nearest to it trying to remember the details.

"A Marinedevimon attacked us! It said it wanted revenge on Zudomon!"

Tasai looked at Betamon who gave him a confused look in return. Gomamon growled somewhat hoping it wasn't the same Marine Devimon from the Daemon corps. "tell the others to get out of the water I'm going to face him!"

The five digimon looked at eachother. "What are you waiting for go!" Gomamon yelled at them. The Five digimon scrambled back into the water to warn the other Gomamon and Betamon.

Gomamon looked at Tasai and his partner Betamon. "You two stay here I'll take care of this!" Gomamon made his way into the water.

"what would nami do…" Tasai asked himself.

"Huh?"

"it's just Nami's older than me by about three minutes…"

**-Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon-**

the Giant mammal digimon sunk beneath the waves to face Marine devimon. Betamon felt something beneath the waves even as Ikkakumon traveled. "Tasai?"

Tasai looked down at his partner. "what is it Betamon?"

"There's something down there…"

"huh?" Tasai looked at the water and watched the waves splash against the shore. Tasai sighed he wanted to go there and see what it was. He wanted to go into the water but, truth be told the young boy couldn't actually swim. His twin sister could swim. When the two of them went to water park Tasai would staying in the wadding pools. Sure Tasai and Nami's parents tried to teach him how to swim but, he was afraid.

To him Nami got all the attention because she could do better than him. He pushed those thoughts aside, he wouldn't think like that. He wouldn't get envious of his sister. Then he felt it to. There was something in the water he had to retrieve something important. "Go for it Betamon!"

"Right!" The Gomamon and other betamon watched in shock as Betamon made his way into the water.

Ikkakumon looked behind him and saw Betamon rapidly approaching. "Go back!"

"There's something I have to get!"

Without warning Marine Devimon slammed Ikkakumon into a corral reef. "I'll SMASH YOU!"

Ikkakumon groaned as he looked at his Ultimate level oppenent. "Not a chance!" Leaning his head foreward he aimed his horn directly at Marine Devimon's chest. "HARPOON TORPEDO!" The horn on Ikkakumon's head launched off his head toward Marine Devimon.

Seeing the attack the Blue black digimon dodged the attack with ease. "TO SLOW IKKAKUMON!" The marine monster opened his mouth reading his attack. Betamon wouldn't let that happen. "ELECTRIC SHOCK!" Betamon delivers a surge of electricity to Marine Devimon.

Marine Devimon shakes off the attack like a bee sting and turns his Attention to Betamon. "You little pest…" With one powerful stroke of his tentacle Marine Devimon swatted Betamon away. Marine Devimon laughed turning his attention back toward Ikkakumon. "Now were where we…"

"BETAMON!" Ikkakumon roared.

Tasai witnessed Betamon's swatting and couldn't take it. "Don't give up Betamon!"

Betamon squinted as he recovered from the powerful blow from Marine Devimon. "Ta…sai…"

"You can do it Betamon!" Suddenly the digivice on Tasai's side burst to life.

**-Betamon digivolve to Seadramon-**

**Virus**

**Champion**

**Sea serpent digimon **

"HARPOON TORPEDO!" Yelled Ikkakumon who took advantage of Marine Devimon's distraction, launching an attack.

Marine Devimon whatched in amazement and for a moment saw the image of Leviamon over lapping Seadramon. Because of it he didn't see Ikkakumon's attack which plowed into him exploding on impact. "GAH!"

"SQUEEZE!" roared Seadramon as his long serpentine rushed through the waters before wrapping himself around Marine Devimon squeezing the ultimate level digimon.

Marine Devimon groaned as Seadramon squeezed him tightly. With his strength Marine Devimon forced himself out of the strangling hold. Floating upward Marine devimon watched as Seadramon and Ikkakumon prepared there attacks. In almost a whisper Marine Devimon asked himself a question. "lord…Leviamon?"

"HARPOON TORPEDO!"

"ICE DATTERS!"

Before either attack could intercept there chosen target Marine Devimon disappeared into a data portal. As the smoke cleared the two chosen digimon growled in anger at Marine Devimon's disappearance.

Above Tasai cheered for Seadramon. "YOU DID IT BETAMON!" Ikkakumon and Seadramon rose from the waters. Seadramon laughed lightly his serpent body towering over tasai who was just grinning. "BETAMON!"

"Not right now I'm not….but, if you'll give me a moment…" Seadramon smiled best he could. The yellow light surrounded Ikkakumon and Seadramon and the two of them de-digivolved back into there respective rookie forms. Tasai ran up happily to betamon who leaped into his partners arms. "YOU DID IT!"

Gomamon laughed. "You two really are partners!"

A light rose from waters. Gomamon and the others all turned around thinking it was another attack. The light rose slowly before rocketing to a stop infront of Tasai and Betamon who where in complete shock.

Gomamon looked at the light for moment as it hovered infront of Tasai and his partner. Then Gomamon saw what was inside it. "THAT's A tag!" Gomamon smiled. "Go on take it…I have feeling it belong to you two.."

Tasai nodded not sure but, grabbed it anyway. He looked at the front of the tag and saw the crest of envy which was hidden from Gomamon's view. "this mine?"

Betamon looked at it and nodded slowly. "yeah…" Suddenly a light enveloped both digimon and human making them disappear before the Gomamon and Betamon village.

**xXx**

Two young researchers looked at the Digivice iC before them. "Dr. Oni why does Professor Kurata want this digivice taken apart?"

Standing above the two young researchers was another man who showed his years in number of age lines around his eyes. "I don't know…I don't know…"

"Sir do you think it's stolen?"

"Stolen? Why do you say that Tohme?" Asked the older researcher rubbing his grey beard.

"Well don't The DATS use digivices like this?" The Digivice before them was almost pure purple but, was outlined in gold with circle at the bottom pure white.

"I'm not sure…."

"you don't trust Kurata do you?"

"Not as far as I can throw him…which isn't very far…He does run this program so I'm not aloud to say anything…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author Note: To the families of those who died at Virginia tech my prayers are with you...**


	15. Trial of Greed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, I think they belong to Toei...atleast I think they do...

**Author note: No reviews for the last chapter? Pity...I wanted to some reviews...**

**xXx**

Ninjamon looked at the scroll he had just been presented with. He didn't like what was written on it. Written in digicode where orders to capture a seven year old little girl and delete her partner. His honor code demanded he accept the mission. His morals told him to not do it. When the two conflicted he always fell back on his honor code seeing as it never failed him.

Standing above Ninjamon was a tall white figure with white body armor with two protruding horns on his head and a pair of dragon wings on his back. Ninjamon knew the Digimon as one of the royal knights. The royal knights name was Dynasmon. Dynasmon on regular basis worked with his fellow Royal knight Crusadermon. At the moment Crusadermon was nowhere to be found. "Well are the orders not clear enough?"

"Yes lord Dynasmon they orders are very clear." Ninjamon looked over the orders again. "may I ask lord Dynasmon where Lady Crusadermon is?"

"You may ask…" Dynasmon stood seemingly more imposing than before. "But, you will not get answer."

Ninjamon nodded in understanding. When Ninjamon nodded his entire body nodded. "As a matter of payment…"

"payment?" Dynasmon growled as he glared down at diminutive ninja digimon. "You exspect payment? You should be honored to be asked to complete a task for the royal knights!"

Ninjamon coughed into his hands. "I meant no insult lord Dynasmon, but you see lord we Ninjamon and Kougamon rely on payment to get by. Even the payment merely be an amount of data."

"I see…" Dynasmon took his turn to cough and this time think. "You shall receive payment. I do apologize for my rash out burst for you see I have never needed to rely on others to do my work….But do to nature of the task the amount of devastation must be limited and you ninja are quiet perfect for the task at hand."

"Understood lord Dynasmon the task will be completed post haste." Ninjamon bowed before disappearing into the shadows returning to his fellow Ninjamon.

Crusadermon decended from the air landing next to Dynasmon. "Do you think the Ninjamon will be able to complete the task."

"Of course Crusadermon…but, even if they don't we'll be able to take care of it."

Crusadermon chuckled. "when we face Lucemon it will be he who is destroyed."

"Yes Vengeance will be ours for taking." Dynasmon declared balling his fist. "and we will be able to complete the task that we set out for before we met him!" Both Dynasmon and Crusadermon entered a data portal. As they disappeared through the data portal, the faint glow of a clock face eminated from the back of there necks.

**xXx**

Nami whistled as she walked behind Darkrenamon. Her incessant whistling was slowly eating away at his nerves. He could have easily abandoned the girl but some part of him told him to protect her at all cost. As he glanced at the seven-year-old girl some part of him felt a begrudging willingness to let her grow on him.

Nami only whistled when she was afraid or nervous and at the moment she was both. She wanted her room, she wanted her bed, she wanted her parents but, oddly enough all she really wanted was her twin brother. When she was around her twin brother, Tasai, she felt safe and secure. Though at moment she felt neither safe nor secure but, at the same time with Darkrenamon around that feeling of security and safety was slowly returning.

They walked along a narrow path, along each side of the path where shoots of bamboo towering over them. Running parallel to shoots of bamboo ran a series of power lines each connected by a corresponding post.

Darkrenamon felt the presence of three or four pairs of eyes watching them. "Nami…"

Nami looked at the fox digimon curios as to what he wanted. "yes renny?"

The girl had given him a nickname which for a moment confused him. That feeling quickly passed as he remembered the guests around them. "Nami stay close to me…"

Nami looked around nervously with the look of fear on her face she brought herself closer to Darkrenamon. "Ok…" Both Nami and Darkrenamon's eyes darted back and forth waiting for there guests to show themselves.

"Shuriken thrower!" Twin spinning shuriken stars flew toward Darkrenamon.

Upon seeing the spinning blades of death Darkrenamon leaped backwards over top of Nami. Spinning around he brought his arm together so they overlapped. White diamonds began to form around him. "DIAMOND STORM!" As he launched the diamond shards they hit nothing but, air. With out his realizing it he had fallen into a trap as his back was turned toward Nami.

Nami screamed as a pair of red bandana wearing Ninjamon grabbed her lifting her into the bamboo thicket. "RENNY!"

Darkrenamon spun on his heels anger burning in his eyes. "NAMI!" Leaping with great skill he trailed after the two Ninjamon and the one Kougamon. "return her to me!" screamed Darkrenamon as he jumped from one bamboo shaft to the next.

"RENNY!" Scream Nami who squirmed in the Ninjamon's arms she was in.

The leader of the trio the Ninjamon that wasn't holding Nami turned to face Kougamon. "Delete him."

Understanding the order Kougamon nodded and grabbed a bamboo shaft and leaped toward Darkrenamon. "KOGA STYLE SWORD DRAW!" Grabbing the handle of his dachi sword he prepared to draw it as he came closer to Darkrenamon.

Darkrenamon seeing the attack coming slammed his paws together. "Fox paw!" Darkrenamon's fist burned with a purple fire.

As the two digimon passed eachother they both launched there attacks at lightning quick speed. Of the two it was Kougamon who was in shock as his body burst into purple flames before exploding into a shower of data. Darkrenamon did not escape the attack unscaved as three slashes appeared on his chest. Two of the slashes where parallel while the third went through them diagonally. A fourth appeared on the right side of his face.

The lead Ninjamon growled in anger as Kougamon was dispachted by the rookie level digimon. The ninja digimon's anger was coming a burning point as Nami did not stop her incessant crying for her parents, her brother, and her digimon partner. Turning his head slightly as he leaped from bamboo shaft to shaft he looked at his remaining compraitriot. "SHADOW CLONES AND SCATTER!"

"RIGHT SIR!" Nami crying had finished now her own anger was kindled she bit down hard on her captors arm who cried out in pain before he could perform the shadow clone technique. This sudden drop scared Nami who screamed as she fell. As she fell her digivice once again lit up.

"NAMI!" Yelled Darkrenamon. Seeing his partner fall to the hard ground below a second time awakened something within him.

**-Darkrenamon Digivolve to Youkomon-**

Leaping from light of a digivolvution a large purple fox burst forth running on all fours it's fox human appearance gone. As it ran across the sky it left blazing paw prints in the air its nine burning tails waved. On its hind legs was symbol of balance yin and yang. Youkomon at the last second once again rescued his partner in his purple mane.

Nami sat up and quickly straddled her four legged partner. "OH THANK YOU RENNY!"

Youkomon laughed as he continued his dead sprint away from the Ninjamon. "I can't keep safing you from falling down!"

Nami giggled happily. "I'm glad you did Renny."

Ninjamon that had been holding nami gave case while the leader stopped and looked at his wrist of his glove. Youkomon turned his head slightly and saw the pursing Ninjamon. "no you don't!" The normally yellow orange flames on Youkomon tail turned black in shade each gaining a face like a demimeramon. "EVIL FLAME DRAGON!" The nine black flames launched at the pursuing Ninjamon roasting it before finally deleting it.

The last Ninjamon who had been the leader pulled a now glowing tag from his glove. Inside the tag was the crest of greed which was true source of the glow. The crest had been handed down from previous Ninjamon leader. Looking up he saw Nami's digivice glowing. "So it is her…" Ninjamon leaped down of the bamboo shoot. "IGA STYLE SWORD DRAW!" As the ninja fell he cleared away the bamboo shoots.

Youkomon made his way to the ground and let Nami off. Before looking at the remaining Ninjamon who was holding up the crest and tag toward them. "Stay here Nami…"

"Ok Renny…" Nami nodded as she stood aside for the coming clash.

"Is this what you want Youkomon!"

"It's one of the many things I want Ninjamon…another being your data…"

Ninjamon smirked grabbing his dachi sword while still holding up the crest. "If so then you will have to take it from me by force…"

Nami looked nervously at Youkomon. "be careful Renny…"

"I will nami…" Youkomon returned his attention back toward Ninjamon who seemed to be taunting him with the crest and tag.

Smiling Ninjamon tied the crest around his wrist again. "I was intrusted with this crest and tag till the time was right….now is that time…" Ninjamon took at fighting pose. "Face me in combat!"

"You don't have to ask twice…" Youkomon sprinted toward Ninjamon his tails ablaze with a black fire of his Evil flame dragon attack. "EVIL FLAME DRAGON!"

Ninjamon smirked his hand on his dachi ninja sword. Launching himself foreward he prepared his attack. "IGA STYLE KAGE BUSHIN!" A triangle of indentical Ninjamon charged Youkomon full speed. "IGA STYLE SWORD DRAW!" They all screamed in unison.

Nami covered her eyes as a great dust cloud of bamboo shoots, leaves, and dust filled her few. As it all cleared there was only one Ninjamon standing and one Youkomon. Neither seemed harmed at first then Ninjamon fell defeated his data beginning to fade. Youkomon fell reverting back to Darkrenamon. "RENNY!" Nami ran toward her taller partner and tried to support him. Both approached the slowly scattering Ninjamon.

Ninjamon upon seeing them smirked. "The better warrior has won…" He held out the crest. "this for you…"He dropped the crest into the nami's hands before having the remains of his data loaded by Darkrenamon whose wounds where healed by the loading.

"farewell…comrade." Darkrenamon bowed his head in honor of his defeated opponent.

As Darkrenamon and Nami began to walk away from battle they where surrounded by a bright light.

**xXx**

"Lightning JOUSTE!" Yelled Gallantmon as he charged his opponent. The white and crimson knight launched his attack from his lance.

His opponent equally impressive in his form leaped into the air avoiding the attack. His opponent clad in golden armor slammed his fist together an arc of energy formed between the two fists as he spread him. "MAGNA BLAST!" Brilliant golden streams of energy blasted toward Gallantmon.

Not to far from them another Knightly figure watched with some interest as the Royal knights Magnamon and Gallantmon sparred. The name of this third Knightly figure was Omnimon. Though the battle was merely a sparring session to keep the royal knights sharp it was still intense.

The giant knight sighed remembering three of there number where missing. He quickly corrected himself realizing only two of there number where missing as the third Sleiphmon had simply wished to remain in one of the human worlds or Analog worlds as some digimon called them. The two missing royal knights where Dynasmon and Crusadermon.

Flanking Omnimon one either side was Duftmon and Craniumon both loyal to the royal knights. Not far away UlforceVeedramon also watched the sparring session. Of all the royal knights only Omnimon truly knew who was missing from ranks. Mentally he listed them, Dynasmon, Crusadermon, Alphamon, Sleiphmon, and finally Imperialdramon Paladin Mode.

For each one Omnimon could explain why they where missing. Dynasmon and Crusadermon had been corrupted by the demon lord Lucemon and had not been seen since. Sleiphmon while after aiding in the battle against Yggdrasil had decided to remain with his human partner after the rebuilding of the digital world had finished. Yggdrasil was kettle of what the humans called worms Omnimon did not want to remember. While Imperialdramon Paladin Mode had founded the royal knights he was not truly a member by his own choice. Alphamon…was a dear friend to Omnimon and lord of empty seat doomed to only appear in a time of great need then once again be gone.

Omnimon sighed inwardly. He let his thoughts drift to Yggdrasil the super computer that ruled and served as a god to the digital world even dwarfing the sovereigns in power. Yggdrasil always did what it thought was best for the digital world. Sometimes that ment a digital hazard a mass deletion of data. Sometimes that meant destroying one of the analog worlds. When it had deemed one of the earth dangerous it had tried to destroy it and royal knights helped it for a time. That was till they realized that Yggdrasil was wrong. With the help of humans they manage to restore the peace within Yggdrasil.

Yggdrasil had only told one of the royal knights of malevolent entity that was coming. The royal knight that knew of course was Omnimon. Omnimon had asked what super computers plans to stop this Yggdrasil only said two words. ENIAC and Together. Neither word made since to Omnimon at least in this contexted.

Omnimon knew that ENIAC had been the first computer to create the digital world with help of the monster makers of the Tamer's analog world. The word Together confused Omnimon even more. What did Yggdrasil mean by Together? It bothered him to point where he did not notice the other Royal knights staring at him blankly. Only one word popped into Omnimon's head and to him seemed in inadequate but, he said it anyway. "what?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author note:** I do believe that this is the last chapter in the crest arc. Now for alittle information on the characters ages.

Zennia, Demtri, Keith- **14**

Sigmon- **13**

Josh - **15**

Tasai and Nami- **7**

**Author note #3: **Demtri, Keith, and Zennia are all the same age as the frontier kids with exception of Junpei(JP) and Tomoki(Tommy). I am currently working on a prequel to this story telling how the nightmare's began and how Demtri's elder brother got to the digital world.


	16. Digivices, Demon Lords, and Nightmare's

**Disclaimer:** Just thought i might remind all of you I don't own digimon.

**Author Note:** This took me awhile to write so I hope you all enjoy it. And I know I've got over a thousands hits so I'd like some reviews from some of you! WHile your Reviewing could you come up with a OC? Just need a name, digimon, digivice(type and color), personality. You can add more then that.

**xXx**

Seven rings of light descended from sky onto the field below. As each of the seven rings fell it became clear each ring contained at least two figures. One figure was human while the other was there digimon partner.

The first ring was pale green unlike the others it contained two digimon and one human. The figures inside the first ring were Demtri his partner Impmon along with the tag along Culumon. The second ring contained what the other rings contained one human and one digimon. Inside this second ring was Zennia holding her partner salamon the ring they where contained within was dark green in color. The third ring contained within it Phascomon and Keith, there ring was Dark blue. Each of the three humans had a D-Arc labeling them as tamers.

The next ring to follow them in the spiral descent was Dark orange and held within it's grasp Lucemon and Sigmon who was examining his D-3. Follow the fourth ring down where three more rings. The first of these three other rings was colored light orange. That ring held Josh and his partner Candlemon. The sixth ring was light blue in shade and held Tasai and his partner Betamon. The seventh and final ring was purple in color and held within it Darkrenamon and Nami. Each of those three had a simple digivice on there person.

As they neared the ground the seven rings merged into a great crimson ring that dissolved mere feet from the wheat field below. Before impact with the ground Lucemon grabbed Sigmon and set him feet first on the ground. Darkrenamon in his descent grabbed Nami and her twin brother Tasai who held tightly to Betamon. Darkrenamon landed them safely on the ground.

Unfortunately the rest of them wheren't so fortunate. Demtri landed face first into the ground with Impmon crashing down on his head in his case also headfirst. Culumon's ears flared out as the little white digimon floated harmlessly to ground giggling. Zennia landed squarely rump first on Demtri's back. Josh and Keith came tumpling into eachother with candlemon and Phascomon in the miz. Candlemon's flame set Keith's behind on fire which sent the tamer into a fit of stop drop and roll.

Sigmon watched rolling his eyes as the circus of complaining went on infront of him and Lucemon. Standing to either side of him where Nami and Tasai both intent on watching the chaos before them. Tasai and Nami's partners also watched confused. "why's the guy with glasses rolling in the dirt?" Tasai asked looking up at Sigmon.

The thirteen-year-old DAS agent looked down at the young seven year old. "Trying to put a fire out."

"Oh…" Tasai said holding out his oh as long as he could which caused his twin sister to giggle.

"My back…My head…" groaned Demtri.

"Your head…" Impmon groaned his head aching from crashing down head first on his tamer.

Zennia looked at the pinned to ground Demtri. "I'm so sorry!" She stood up letting Salamon down. "I didn't mean to crash into you Demtri!" She offered her friend a hand.

Demtri grabbed her hand of help and groaned as she helped him up. "not…your fault…"

Keith glared down at Candlemon. "you burned me…"

Candlemon leaped back a few steps trying to not get hurt by Keith. "I'm so sorry!"

"You burned me…" Keith's pentrating glare seemed to melt into the waxy digimon.

Josh stood between his partner and Keith. "It wasn't his fault…"

Keith aimed his glare onto Josh. "your partner?"

"uh…" It was Josh's turn to back up away from Keith. "y-yeah…"

"he burned me…" This time Keith's glared seemed to peal away at Josh.

Phascomon looked at his partner and sighed. "I should have stayed in the D-tector."

Josh backed up right into Candlemon which set the oldest member of group age wise, pants on fire. Upon seeing this flare up Keith yawned justice having been served. "I feel like a nap. What about you Phascomon?"

Phascomon looked up at his partner yawning himself. "well…since you asked…" Looking over he saw Lucemon glancing at each of the other rookie digimon. "I have to ask somebody something…"

"Be my guest…" Keith plopped onto the ground before laying down. "I'll be right here."

Phascomon yawned. "ok…" The little koala digimon made his way infront of Lucemon.

Tasai and Nami by this point had grown bored and decided to play hide and seek. Betamon gladly joined the two twins while Darkrenamon decided simply to watch.

Demtri having quickly recover and brushed himself off. "nice goggles…" Demtri looked up as he heard Zennia's voice. "these things…I had…"

Zennia smiled and cut him off. "They suite you."

Demtri blushed. "You think so…" Impmon walked up beside his partner a bit jealous. "What about mine?"

Zennia smiled. "Yours are cute too!"

It was Impmon's turn to blush. "uh…yeah…thanks…"

Zennia giggled. "let's go check on Keith he looks like he's about to take a nap."

Demtri smirked. "let's"

The four of them two digimon and two humans walked offer to Keith.

Calumon landed on Sigmon's head. Calumon looked down. "I like peanut butter."

"Huh?"

"I like peanut butter on cakes."

"huh?"

Calumon giggled before jumping off Sigmon's head. "I Like cake's…especially vanilla!" A a rainbow colored butterfly propped it'self on Calumon's head. "pretty…" The butterfly flapped it's wings and flew away with Calumon giving chase.

Sigmon sweat dropped. "That was random…." Sigmon turned and saw Lucemon and Phascomon in a staring contest.

Lucemon growled in anger. "Why are you staring at me you weakling!"

"trying to figure out if you know me…"

"Why would I know you, you little minuet creature!"

"You should…cause I know you…You're the Demon lord of Pride corrupted by your own power."

"how…how…how can you know that…" Lucemon stepped away from the small rookie digimon.

"Because I remember…I not surprised the great Lucemon doesn't recognize one of his own brethren."

"Bel…phe…mon…"

"In the flesh so to speak…" Phascomon looked at the others as they each went about what they where doing, Keith, Zennia, and Demtri where all three catching up, Tasai, Nami, and Betamon where all playing hide and seek, Josh was with Candlemon humming campfire songs.

Lucemon growled in anger once more. "You can not be Belphemon!"

"I can and I am…I know it's hard to believe…"

Sigmon sighed as he was going to ask the one question that had been bugging him the entire time he had been listening to the two digimon. "How is it that you both remember being Demon lords while the rest of your little group don't?"

Lucemon was about to answer till Phascomon cut him off. "Lucemon and myself have a tiny fragment of human data…"

"A fragment of what?" Sigmon raised and eyebrow.

Lucemon looked at Phascomon trying to see if he had a chance to speak. After getting the affirmative nod he began. "Human data….You see when a human comes to the digital world they become data themselves. Don't ask me how because I don't know. Human data has unique effects on digimon. Sometimes it allows a digimon to do things they normally wouldn't be able to do for example when a tamer biomerges with there partner…"

"I'm not even going to ask how you know about biomerging."

"I'm going to tell you anyway Sigmon. Do you think I didn't monitor other parts of digital world while I waited for my revival?" Lucemon clear his throat. "Another example is burst mode."

"Wait…burst mode?" Sigmon looked at Lucemon for a second. "Aren't three of DATS digimon able to achieve burst mode?"

"Yes." Lucemon answered.

"Well that still doesn't answer my earlier question…How do you two remember being Demon lords while the rest of your little group don't."

Phascomon shook his head. "We we're getting to that." Phascomon rolled his eyes. "Impatient isn't he…"

"Patience isn't my strong suite."

"We can tell…" Lucemon stated his voice filled with venom.

"Human data tends to leave a mark on a digimon. While normally .when a digimon his reborn in primary village they have no memory of there previous life. But, when a digimon that is touched by human data that digimon remembers who it was before."

"So some how some way you two have come into contact with human data…"

"Correct in my case it was when Dr. Kurata turned himself into data in order to awaken me so that I could destroy the digital world for him."

"wait a second Dr. Kurata? Don't you mean Professor Kurata?"

"No I mean Dr. Kurata. He was digimon researcher who hated digimon and only saw them as a means to an end…"

"sounds like Prof Kurata to me…"

"It could be very well that it could be another version of Kurata…I doubt it. The DATS is located as the same world as mine. The group I belong to unlike them isn't government funded."

Lucemon snorted in comtempt of Phascomon for allowing himself to be used. "I scanned the data of legendary warrior of darkness."

"Only a tiny fragment as you where unable to retrieve the spirit of darkness as that lead to your defeat." Mocked Phascomon.

"Okay…" Sigmon held out the cracked frame of his D-3. "now explane why my D-3 is cracking?" As if on cue the crack on the D-3 grew larger.

Phascomon smirked. "it's not your true digivice."

"My what?"

"The digivice you where meant to use that isn't it."

"What are you talking about under stuffed teddy bear. This Digivice was assigned to me by Prof Kurata."

"Well Kurata has given you a digivice that has a temporary connection to your real one…Till you get your true digivice Lucemon won't be able to digivolve."

"For most opponents I don't need to digivolve!"

"Most being operative word…" teased Phascomon.

"If you wheren't A demon lord I would send you to oblivion." Threatened Lucemon.

**xXx**

Joe was slightly panic but, he let it die down. A freak snow storm had kicked up again at the same summer camp that series of amazing events began. With some fondness he remembered that he and his friends received there digivices and traveled to digital world for the first time. Now he was just getting out of medical school and working a summer job at the summer camp.

Three kids had gone missing just after the snow storm. What was worse that he had been having Nightmares. The kids had only be missing a few minutes so most people weren't yet in panic mode. Joe on the other hand was deep in panic mode. It didn't take genius intellect of likes of Izzy for Joe to figure out what happened. Josh Coalstone, Tasai and Nami Mishini. The three kids where transported to the digital world and Joe knew it. There was no telling how much time had passed.

Joe's cell phone rang, taking the device out of pocket he looked at color ID. To his relieve he saw it was Tai. "Joe here."

"Joe something strange is happening!" Tai yelled over the phone.

"I already know…We've had a freak snow storm"

"A freak snow storm!"

"yeah and don't have to keep yelling at me!"

"sorry…Joe it's just that I haven't got much sleep and now I've just been told that the digital world might be involved."

"You too?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been having nightmare's"

"That just confirms it…" Tai sighed. "Joe anything else weird happen?"

"That depends on you definition of weird if you mean three lights appearing then three kids disappearing just when those lights do. Then yeah something weird is going on!"

"Three kids!"

"tai give me the phone." The new voice was barely audibal by Joe. On the other end of the line Tai handed the cell phone to Gennai who switched it over to speaker. "Joe can you hear me?"

Joe was shocked to hear the voice on the other end. He was even more shocked that he knew who the owner of the voice was. "GENNAI!"

"Yes Joe it's me now I need you to calm down." Another voice yelled out. "HEY JOE!"

Joe took a couple deep breathes. The second voice he knew belonged to Davis and oddly enough Davis cheerful nature was infectious even over the phone. "Alright Gennai I'll be fine. "

Suddenly Joe heard a loud thump and somehow knew that Davis had just been hit by Yolie. "what was that for!" "For yelling!" "I was making sure he heard me!" "Well he can hear you!" Joe just knew at the moment Ken was trying to separate Yolie and Davis from killing eachother. "Please don't fight…"

Joe just had to laugh imagining the sight. "So what do you need Gennai?"

"I need to know what color the lights where you saw…"

"let me think….The first one was light orange, the other two where blue and purple…Why do you ask? Is it important?"

"Yes…unfortunately it is…"

"does anyone know where I can get something to eat…" a new voice spoke up that Joe didn't recognize. "I feel like I haven't had anything to eat in weeks…"

"You always feel like that JP…" This time another voice spoke up sounding younger than the first.

"Guys whose that?" Joe asked nervous.

"I'll tell you latter Joe we'll call you back soon…"

"hey wait a second!" Before Joe could do anything Gennai hung up on him.

**xXx**

The digital fog began to dissolve into nothing. Gallantmon, Lobomon, Agunimon, and Megargomon dedigivolved. Takuya gripped the ground the battle with D-reaper aspect had drained him but, he wasn't the only one feeling drained. Though he would never admit it Kouji felt like he had just fought the royal knights again. Guilmon looked at his panting tamer Takato. "Are you hurt Takato mon?"

Takato looked at his partner and smiled. "I'm fine buddy."

"YEA!" cheered Guilmon. Then the red viral dinosaur digimon thought. "Does Takato mon have bread?"

Takakato laughed. "Of course Guilmon!" Takato ramaged around a sack he had pulled out his patient pending Guil bread. Without noticing Henry had made his way over to Takato. "hey…takato?"

Takato looked at Henry blinking. "here buddy…" Takato handed the bread to Guilmon who offered some to Terriermon before beginning to scarf it down. "what is it Henry…"

"That D-reaper agent….It was like it was more powerful than anyother D-reaper agent we've faced before…"

Takato shook his head. "I've…faced something like it…."

Takuya walked over to Takato and Henry trying to get some answers, he was followed by Kouji in his lone wolf demenor. "what…." Takuya cut himself off and listened to Takato.

Henry raised an eyebrow. "you've face something like that agent before…"

"yeah…" takato took off his goggles and cleaned them before putting them back on his head.

Takato's action prompted Takuya enough to touch his own goggles. He was going to ask Takato about his goggles before deciding not to.

"I don't know where…I think in a dream or something….Me and Guilmon where in crimson mode fighting."

When Takato mentioned that he had seen the monster they had been fighting in a dream Kouji suddenly became interested. "You saw that in a dream?"

Takato glanced at Kouji while Takuya gawked at his friend. "Yeah? Why do ask?"

Unknown to three of them for the moment Henry Wong was deep in thought. "Takato…You said you saw that D-reaper agent in a dream right?"

"Yeah…."

Henry looked at Takuya and Kouji. "You two have been to the digital world am I correct?"

"Yeah" Takuya answered with a grin. Kouji eyed Henry suspiciously. "what's that have do with anything?"

Takato looked at his friend for a moment and saw the gears spinning in his head so to speak. "what is it Henry?"

"You've both been having nightmare's about the digital world?"

Takuya and Kouji looked at each other with how did he know looks on there faces.

"I need to speak with Rika, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and Alice."

"Uh Henry…I haven't seen Alice or Ryo for at least a month now."

Henry looked at Takato who was rubbing his head sheepishly.

"What do you know a pair of Goggle heads. If I didn't know better I'd say there's convention in town." They all turned to face the on coming group. The leader of the group was red headed girl with her hair done up in a pine apple style. Behind her Kazu and Kenta looked down trodden. Those two where followed by there partners Gaurdromon and Marineangemon. "pippi" "I'll be alright be alright Marineangemon." "Your looked hot Kenta." "It's you look ill Guardromon." Behind those four was Jeri closing and opening the mouth of her sock puppet idly.

"Hey…rika…"

"Shove it Goggle head."

"Sorry…"

Rika sighted she didn't want to hurt her friend but, her very nature demanded she tell him to shut up. Henry walked up to the group. "Rika have you been having nightmare's? Same question to the rest of you…"

Rika looked around at the others. "yeah what of it?"

Henry turned back to Takuya and Kouji. "You saved the digital world from destruction and possibly your own world." Henry's comment was a statement not a question and both legendary warriors caught that.

"Alright could someone explain what's going on." Rika demanded.

"Something is sending Nightmare's to digidestined. Either it's a warning or threat I haven't figured out which. I have a theory but, I need more information."

"but, Henry we're not digidestined." Takato spoke up.

"Takato think about it. Omnimon referred to us as Digidestined when we battled Gulfmon."

"Guess you have a point." Rika agreed.

"Could this have anything to do with Calumon's disappearence?" Kenta offered in hopes that Calumon's disappearence wasn't his fault.

"The lil' pip squeak is fine." Impmon said wondering out of nowhere.

Before anyone could say anything Henry asked Impmon a question. "Impmon have Ai and Miko been having Nightmare's"

"Yeah the lil brats haven't had a good nights rest in weeks!" When Impmon called his tamer's brats the other tamer's and two legendary warriors could tell it was with more than alittle affection in his voice.

"Uh, Henry?" Jeri raised her hand in hopes of getting the half Chinese, Japanese boy attention.

"Yes Jeri?"

"maybe I could go check on Ai and Miko?"

Henry thought about this for a few moments. But, Takato beat him to the punch. "You really should go check on them…" Henry nodded as the Takato had taken the words right out of his mouth. Takato looked at Henry who simply nodded as Takato spoke again. "I think the rest of us should go to Hypnos, Yamaki and Mr. Wong should have some answers." Takato turned to the two legendary warriors. "You to should come to maybe they can explain why you two got stuck as Digimon when you got here."

"you sure Calumon is fine." Kazu asked Impmon.

"yeah cream puff is fine."

"everyone in agreement?" Takato asked.

A resonding chorus of yes ran out. Jeri and Impmon when back toward where Ai and Miko lived while the rest of them went to the Hypnos building. Following the group hidden in the shadow's was Rika's partner Renamon. Rika was well aware of Renamon's presence but, oddily enough only one other person was aware of Renamon and that was Kouji.

Takuya nudged his friend in the shoulder. "hey…Kouji…hey…"

Kouji groaned. "what do you want Takuya."

"has Kouichi…"

Kouji cut Takuya's question off by nodding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author Note:** Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writting it so pleases review. Tell me how I can improve or just compliment me either way my Id will not be effected while my Ego and Super Ego will be. Ok I need to stop talking to Frued. I would have told you all what's happening to Zoe and Kouichi but, thats why I need OC's. for everyone's information this is begining of the digivice arc. The seven digimon Grandracmon sent for the demon lords will also be appearing soon.


	17. The hammer of ice and the Clockwork Owl

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon nor do I own Rita or Taylor credit for them goes to Pandemonium Theory**

**Author note: I feel that I must apologize for the long wait and I'd like to inform you all that a prequel to story has been begun. The first chapter of which is up.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kouichi, Bokomon, Neemon, Sorcerermon, and Zoe all walked along the green path. Several champion and rookie level flying digimon mostly insect digimon flew over top them. "That's odd…" Bokomon said as he walked his book under his arm.

Zoe spoke up. "what's odd?"

"It's most likely nothing."

"Now Bokomon Spill you can trust me…"

"Well normally insect digimon aren't really this active it's like there trying to get away from something…"

Zoe began to pull out her D-tector and spirit evolve but, she looked at Kouichi who shook his head. For a moment Izumi or Zoe as her friends called her swore he looked like Kouji. Though that didn't surprise her consider the two where identical twins in almost everyway. Zoe knew Kouichi didn't want her to waste her energy on something that might simply be nothing at all.

"Urd Terminal should be just up ahead."

"Then we can send you two legendary warriors home." Added Socerermon.

"Hey Bokomon what happened to Ranamon, Arbormon, Grumblemon, Mercurymon?" Kouichi asked. Zoe looked at him slightly surprised. Kouichi tried to pretend he didn't see her stare.

"The ten legendary warriors once again took up there mantle as protectors of the digital world…." Before Bokomon could finish his story a voice rang out from Kouichi's side.

"Thou need only look inside." The all to familiar voice of Mercurymon prompted.

Kouichi pulled out his D-tector and looked at it's display.

"How yah doing sugah?"

"Can I get something to eat."

"Me Grumblemon cramped."

"How such a simpleton such as thou feel crampt is thine understanding."

"Ignore those little ole' boys sugah I'll tell you what happened."

Kouichi gulped nervously then heard a familiar calming voice. "that's alright Ranamon I'll tell him." The voice belonged to none other than Lowemon. "A short time before you returned to the digital world Cherubimon felt an evil force coming to destroy him. Because he didn't have time to give Arbormon, Grumblemon, Mercurymon, and Ranamon physical form again he entrusted them to my and by extension your protection."

"If me Grumblemon had body me Grumblemon smash enemy!"

"Uh…Lowemon…" Before Zoe could finish her question Kouichi answered it for her while Lowemon nodded in agreement.

"I think I have there Beast spirits too…"

"Yes thou has our beast spirits as well."

"Can Kouichi…uh you know spirit evolve into any of you?" Zoe asked.

"heavens no Sugah he's en tune with lil' ole Lowemon and his Beast spirit."

"And if something happen's…I can't control…I'll become Dusk again won't I?"

"Don't you worry about it kid your not going to become Duskmon or Velgemon again cu peesh?" Arbormon reassured.

"So the legendary warriors aren't as separated as we feared this is good." Sorcerermon sighed in relieve.

Neemon hummed to himself oblivious to what was going on around him. Bokomon glared at Neemon. "Are you even listening!"

"What where you saying?" Bokomon nearly grabbed Neemon's waist band to snap it but, three gasps made the two Digimon see what the others where looking at.

To there shock and horror Urd terminal was in pieces as though a great battle had been waged there. There where scorch marks on the ground gaint impressions of clawed feet and several body plant impressions. Claw marks also scored the ground. The tracks that normally lead to various terminals across the layers of digital world where mangled.

Only one line of railing remained and sitting on this line of railing was a single steam engine. Or so it seemed to be a steam engine. "Locomon…"

"But, that looks like a steam engine…" Zoe injected having seen a steam engine train on display before.

As if to contradict her the steam engine known as Locomon howled and released a blast of steam forcing the three digimon and two humans to cover there eyes.

"So these are the legendary warriors?" Asked a cool calm collected voice.

"the don't look so legendary to me…" A female voice piped up. "I mean come on look at those horrible out of style clothes."

"We shouldn't underestimate them Rita…Those who have fell." Another female voice spoke.

"Is that fear a sense in your voice Akenimon?" asked the first female voice. "Hey Taylor I think my partner is afraid." There seemed to be a smirk in her voice.

"Now Rita you really shouldn't pick on your partner." This was first voice who was male.

"Your all three so boring! I should have went with Shinji and Miria."

As the steam cleared Kouichi and Zoe could make out. Three humans and two digimon not counting Locomon which one of the humans was standing inside the engine. The first person they saw was standing on one of Locomon's carriages. He had frosted blonde hair with black shades that covered his eyes. He wore a deep blue shirt with black long sleeve dress shirt over it unbuttoned. He looked like the quintessential cool guy. Standing beside him was a variant of the goblimon species. In this case it was snow goblimon. Siting on the railing on the back of one of carriages was a girl with dyed pink hair. She was wearing one of the most expensive outfits Zoe had ever seen. The girl was twirling her hair around her finger off handedly. Behind her was Akenimon with one of her spidery legs hanging from Locomon's carriage. The third human was standing inside Locomon's engine leaning on the window. He had on overalls and wore a hat that made him look like a train conductor.

"Now Jonas it can't be all that bad my friend…" Answered Taylor. "But, if you really wanna join them why don't you and Locomon head out and join them."

Jona smirked. "Kay!" Jonas turned toward the steam engine controls of Locomon. "Lets grind some steel Locomon!"

Locomon roared as his engine began to roar to life. Taylor and Rita leapt off Locomon as it began to roll away. Snowgoblimon laughed a deep throated laugh. "We smash them?"

"We smash…" Taylor answered.

"Who are you two and who was that?" Kouichi asked reaching for his D-tector.

"we're cyber 5" Answered Rita still running her fingers through her hair. "That was Jonas Stephen and his partner Locomon. Normally Locomon is Shadowtoyagumon but, his ultimate level makes great transport…"

"I do think that was enough information for them…" Taylor smirked. "Rita do you mind if I have the first whack at them?"

"wouldn't bother me in the slightest Taylor…"

Kouichi glanced at Zoe who nodded. Both of two legendary warriors pulled out there D-tectors. "EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" The two of them scanned a circular bar of fractal code around there hands.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!" Taylor yelled holding out his D-Arc. Snowgoblimon grinned as the light of the D-arc enveloped him and Taylor. A gaint figure stalked throw a frozen landscape of snow covered evergreens. A pair of brown gloves formed on the figures hands. Silver body armor formed around the figure. Ice crystals formed along the shoulder armor. Two large ice spikes formed on the figures shoulder. The figures skin turned an icy blue. A Nordic helmet formed on the figures head with three icy horns. The the entire figure became coated in a layer of frost. A massive stone mace fell from the sky the spikes on it made of ice.

**-Ymirmon-**

Ymirmon laid his mace across his shoulders. Inside Ymirmon inside a digisphere that was cold blue in color Taylor was standing in the same pose as Ymirmon stood.

**-Kazemon-**

**-Lowemon-**

"so you're the legendary warriors of Wind and Darkness….Kazemon and Lowemon…I can't say I'm impressed." The combined voice of Snow goblimon and Taylor taunted.

"He's the size of Cherubimon!" Kazemon yelled

"We've faced worse odds…" Lowemon responded.

"then let us see the power of the legendary warriors!" Ymirmon lifted his massive and raised it high in the air. "TUNDRA CRACKER!" Ymirmon slammed his mace into the ground. Lowemon and Kazemon leaped out of the way to avoid getting smashed by the mace. The ground cracked with impact of the mace. From cracks in the ground jets of super cooled air rushed out. Kazemon narrowly avoided getting her wings frozen though a thin layer of frost had formed.

"Kazemon are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright…What was that?"

Ymirmon laughed as he hauled up his mace. As he hauled the weapon up the cracks in the ground disappeared. "my tundra cracker…if you avoid getting smashed by my mace you still have to avoid the jets of freezing wind!"

"Be careful you two! Ymirmon is a mega level digimon! And don't let his size fool you he's much faster than he appears!" Bokomon yelled as a warning.

As if to punctuate his warning Ymirmon ran forward blasting past Kazemon and Lowemon. "Frost giant smash!" Swining his mighty mace in horizontal arc Ymirmon smashed into Kazemon smashing her into a rock wall.

"LOWEMON SLIDE EVOVLE!" Lowemon dashed toward the falling Kazemon and slide evolved into his beast spirit Jagerlowemon. Kazemon was surrounded by an egg of fractal code returning to her human form Zoe. Catching the back of her vest with his teeth Jagerlowemon placed her on the ground safely. "Are you alright."

"I can…barely move…." Zoe complained as she stared up into the sky unable to move.

Rita whistled as she watched the fall of Zoe. "impressive work Taylor."

The voice of Taylor broke through combined voices of Snow Goblimon and Taylor. "That was easy as frosting a cake…"

Jagerlowemon growled before reverting back into Kouichi. "Zoe we need to get out of here."

Zoe tried to sit up only to colaspe back down in pain. "I can't move…It hurts to much…"

Kouichi nodded in understanding before turning to face his enemy. Ymirmon had his hands on the handle of his mace while the spiked ball sat on the ground. "What can the spirit of darkness do against me when his power is no higher than an ultimate…."

"kouichi…" the voice of what sounded like a wise elder spoke from his D-tector. Kouichi looked down and saw an image he had only seen in his dreams. The creature looked as though it where a sphinx. "I am ancient sphinxmon…"

"Ancientsphinxmon…"

"yes Kouichi…long ago the spirit of darkness was I…Now you carry that legacy in the form of Lowemon and Jagerlowemon. Kouichi hear me now….Cherubimon granted you a gift now is the time to use it."

Kouichi nodded understanding. Closing his eyes he didn't see the form of Ancientsphinxmon disappear or the outline of beast spirit and human spirit of darkness overlap eachother. Raising the D-tector a set of fractal code rings formed around his free hand. Openning his eyes he scanned the code around his hand. "FUSION EVOVLUTION!"

"IMPOSSIBLE THESE TWO CAN'T FUSION EVOLVE!"

**xXx**

As if to spite the words of Ymirmon Kouichi did fusion evolve bringing together the human spirit of darkness and the beast spirit of darkness into one being.

Seven humans sat around a camp fire each either sitting or fiddling with something. Near by where there digimon partners who weren't saying much either. Night in the digital world or in part they where in had come quickly. "Demtri?"

Demtri looked ove at his long time friend Keith who was simply fiddling with the camp fire with a twig. "yeah Keith?"

"Where do we go from here?"

"What'd mean?"

"He means whats next we have the crests but, who is our enemy." Sigmon added finally deciding to lay in the grass that oddly enough smelled like apples.

"Well…I guess we go after your digivice and kick some royal can."

Sigmon's eyebrow raised though no one noticed because he was laying down. "Kick some royal…can?"

"You have a problem with it?"

"Yes actually…" Sigmon sat up and picked a rather tall piece of grass and put it between his teeth. "who made you the leader of this group…."

"nobody did…."

"Thank you for proving my point."

"What'd mean proving your point?"

"Out of all of us I have the most experience with the digital world. Also if I remember right the defacto leader of Demon Lords was Lucemon Chaos mode…" Lucemon smirked remembering that point.

"trying to make a point Siggy?" Demtri teased.

"Goggle heads…"

Zennia looked at Keith who shrugged. "What are talking about?" She asked curious.

"I do believe he's talking about the fact that most of time leader of chosen ones tend to have a pair goggles on hand. Though there was one acception and I fought him when I was the puppet of Kurata." Phascomon answered. "Though there were one maybe two exceptions to this rule one of which was Masaru Daimon."

"Who was…" Zennia was cut off by Sigmon.

"You don't want to know lets just say the people he worked for opposed the ones I used to work for…"

Josh looked at Sigmon. "used to work for?"

"Well I decided to quit…"

"Mind if we ask why?" Keith pushed his twig into the fire. "not that I really care…"

"Lets just say I'm tired of being a puppet."

"Well you know how I felt…" Phascomon mocked.

"Mock me again fur ball…"

"I will when I feel like it."

"My my Phascomon you are arguementive…." Keith smirked.

Sigmon rolled his eyes before taking the piece of long grass from his mouth. "Don't let him get under you skin Sigmon.." Lucemon added standing next to his sitting partner.

"That's a first…"

"What?"

"You actually called me by name…"

"well I suppose since we partners it only appropriate."

"I suppose your right…."

Demtri grinned Impmon walked next to his Partner. "What ya grinning about."

"I do believe Sigmon and Lucemon are finally bounding."

Both human and Digimon glared at Demtri but, both knew he was right. They where finally getting along. "so tell me Demtri how do you plan on getting my Digivice?"

"Well…we have to know where it is first…." Demtri looked into the sky poundering the dilemma.

Sigmon sighed. "we could ask Stitchmon for help…"

The others all looked at Sigmon. "Whose stitchmon?" Salamon asked leaping into her partners lap. Zennia off handedly began to rub her partners head.

"Stitchmon is an artificial digimon."

Candlemon sat next to Josh and spoke up. "artificial?"

"Something like the Gizmon or Chimeramon." Sigmon looked into the sky. "He created it as a mockery to the original eight digidenstined…" Sigmon sighed. "Kinda gotta feel sorry for it. It can't even defend itself."

"CAN WE SEE IT!" Nami and Tasai yelled in unison. When they realized they had they grinned at each other.

"I'll introduce it to you both."

"YEA!" the twins cheered.

The shriek of a owl roared across the sky causing everyone to look up. What they saw frightened each of them though it was most frightening to Nami and her twin brother Tasai. It looked like a huge mechanical owl with gear like wings. The creature shrieked once more before swooping down before the group. "I'm Clockworkmon!" The creature shrieked again forcing them all back. The monster opened it's mechanical wings revealing the many gears that where inside its chest. It's glowing red eyes locked with Sigmon. "you will return with me!" It shriek.

Sigmon glared at mechanical monster. "where, Come with you where?"

"You coming back with me to the master!"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Master Chronosmon! He resides on your world!" The mechanized monster folded it's wings. "RISE GOLEMON."

As if they where already there from the ground rose several muddy masses that soon became with shape and form. That form was that of Golemon. "Keep these fools busy while I take this boy and his digmon to master Chronosmon!" Clockworkmon's chest opened to a hollow area in its body.

"Demtri what do we do!" Zennia yelled as they where surrounded by the Golemon.

Demtri looked around and watched as the area between him and Sigmon was starting to be blocked off by the encroaching Golemon. A smiled form on his face. "CLEAR THE ROAD!"

Zennia and Keith nodded in addition to that Keith was smiling. "Can you digivovle Phascomon?"

"Of Course."

Zennia looked at Salamon who nodded. Nami and tasai nodded ready and Josh soon joined them. Soon there five digivices ignited with life.

**-Phascomon digivovle to Pokyupamon-**

**virus**

**champion**

**puppet digimon**

"you look like a stitched up teddy bear with an oxygen mask!" Keith laughed

"This teddy got some bite! SLAP AND RIP!" Pukyupamon smacked a golemon setting it off balance before finishing it with rip portion of it's attack.

"Yep you got bite…."

It was at that second Impmon and Demtri made a mad dash for Sigmon and Lucemon.

"CAPTURE CLAW" Clockworkmon yelled, a metallic claw appeared in the hollow area of its chest. The claw burst forth Sigmon and Lucemon quickly dodged the attack.

"To slow…." Sigmon taunted.

Blackgatomon knocked over a Golemon. "Youkomon!" Nami yelled "Seadramon!" Tasai yelled. The two digimon hearing there partners rescued them both. "Death claw!" Devimon struck down a pair of Golemon. "There's to many of them!"Yelled Josh.

"Shall I?" Lucemon asked his partner

"Be my guest…"

Lucemon smirked. "GRAND CROSS!" A cross formed from solar system tore through a group of Golemon.

"I will capture you! CAPTURE CLAW!" This time the attack succeded in its intentions. The claw grabbed Sigmon and Lucemon and dragged them into the hollow of it's chest.

As the hollow closed two figures leaped in at the last second.

As the smoke of battle cleared each of chosen where standing by there respective partner. Zennia looked around franticly. "WHERE'S DEMTRI!"

It was then Keith looked around as well. "And where's Sigmon for that matter!"

Seven figures walked out of near by forest. "We're to late…." The first of figures to speak was what looked like a giant cherry tree.

"This is not good…" The floating form of Angewomon floated next to Cherrymon.

"Nope not good at all…" A divermon sat on one of Cherrymon's roots.

"We would have moved faster if we each came on our own…" Doumon stated in calm voice landing infront of Cherrymon.

Crescemon, Flaremon, and Datamon also walked out of the forest. "By my calculations it wouldn't have mattered either way. Had come separately we wouldn't have stood a chance against that mega level digimon even with help from them."

"I kinda don't like to be talked about in the third person…." Keith Complained. "now who the heck or you seven…."

"We where sent to protect you seven and your partners till your able to achieve the ultimate level…" Crescemon answered matter factly.

"Indeed though it seems we have failed on that account…" Flaremon added.

"Talk about failing! Demtri and Sigmon are both missing!" Josh yelled.

The seven ultimate digimon where shocked to hear the news. Flaremon was first to regain his composer. "Those four can take care of themselves…now it is time to begin training…."

"training for what?" Nami asked rolling her a in what as long as she could.

Doumon the calmest of the group spoke. "To achieve your potiental….."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author Note: after all the waiting I give you guys and gals a pair of A cliff hangers is that mean of me?**


End file.
